Secrets Within
by Moonchild101713
Summary: Sirius Black adores Kat Waters, but when he finds out she has been issued to go on mysterious journey he gets anxious. Will she come back to love him, or will she disapear without a single goodbye. Join the Mauraders in a fascinating tale. Rated T incase.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and humid august night. All of the streets were filled with the sound of trees rustling. A girl was standing in her room, looking out the window. She was tall and lean. Her hair was as brown as dark chocolate, and had beautiful crystal blue eyes. Katini Flame looked down at the street, curious about the rain._ When am I getting out of here? __She thought __I've been here all summer with this wicked old witch. When is James coming to take me to his house? _

Katini looked around her room. She found her trunk lying open, half-way packed. She had packed all of her clothes and some of her old school books. _I wonder what would happen if James came now and asked me to go with him. _Katini walked over to her window and looked down at the street. To her surprise she saw no one, none the less, but James. _Why is he here? Isn't he coming to get me next week._. "James?" she said

James turned around and took out his wand. "Who's there?" he whispered. James turned quickly and cautiously looked around. The wind started to blow, and James's hair blew into his eyes. He furiously shook his head, and repeated "Who's there".

Katini looked down at James and smiled. "Hm . . ." she said. "Maybe". She turned around to look at the wall. "Just maybe" she said acting sneaky. Katini grabbed her coat and ran out of her room. She walked slowly down the hallway and onto the steps. The steps creaked slightly as she walked down them. She looked at the mirrors and pictures along the wall. She made a bitter sweet smile when she saw the picture of herself with her mother and father. She missed them so. She didn't understand why her parents would give their life for her. And why Voldemort wanted her for a bride, or a prisoner.

As she continued down the hall, her aunt stopped her and said "Kat! Where on earth are you going? At this time of night too!" Kat continued to walk past her aunt, until she yelled out "Kat! I'm not going to ask you again! Where are you going?"

Kat turned on the spot with a small smile on her face. "I'm going outside to see my cousin. I think you know him. His name is James?" Kat looked at her aunt with a light expression. "I have to go now" she said walking out the door before her aunt could have another word.

James was standing in the middle of the court looking up and down the street. Kat closed the door behind her as it squeaked. James turned his head in her direction, but she was hidden by the tree. She looked down at her hand and saw that her fingernails had turned orange. "I'm feeling sneaky" she mumbled under her breath.

James suddenly turned on his heal and ran straight towards the tree Kat was hiding behind. There was a small short take of breath from Kat and James froze. _He has to know I'm standing here _She thought. He turned around and walked slowly away from the tree. Kat slowly went up behind him and screamed "BOO!"

James took out his wand and sent a spell straight at Kat. She repelled it with her wand and laughed. "I knew that would get you" she said.

James stared at her. "Kat, I swear, the next time you do something like that to me, I'll kill you". He walked towards her and followed whiled she led him into the house.

"Come on" she said walking pasted her aunt and dragging him up to her room. "I still have to finish packing. So hold on a minute. Okay?"

James looked at Kat in surprise. He looked as if he had never been in a muggle house before. He looked at the walls and saw a poster with the Black Eyed Peas on it . "So you like muggle bands? I can see you especially like the Black Eyed Peas" He picked up one of Kats school books and placed it in her trunk.

Kat picked up several of her school items and jammed them into her trunk. Then, she walked around her bed and set it straight with one lazy flip of her wand. "Never mind that. They aren't really my favorite band, there my aunts favorites. She put that poster up".

James closed her trunk and started down the hall. Kat grabbed her cloak, wand, and her school bag and headed out the door. Following James she said "So . . . Where are we going now? Your house?"

James started to slow down and added "Well . . . considering I'm 17 and I haven't finished school like yourself, I have to live with my parents" he slowed down even more as he exited the house and waited for Kat to say goodbye to her aunt. When she came out from her Aunts grip, James said " I have to tell you something. I completely forgot to write it to you."

Kat turned her head to James and said "What are you taking about. In your letters, you said that you knew what we would do at your house. And you promised that Sirius and Remus weren't going to be there"

James looked frightfully at her. "Well, that's the thing. Sirius and Remus are going to be there. My mother and father just invited them to stay at our home. I told them you wouldn't-"

"Your mother and father invited them to stay over!" Kat cut off James and stopped him from moving anywhere. "So" she said with anger in her voice. "Do you mean tell me that two friends of yours that absolutely like me" she broke off then added "I mean the two boys that love me are going to be there?"

James pushed Kat out of the way and continued to walk. "Yes" he said quietly. "I told them not to annoy you. But, you know that won't always happen. Most likely, Sirius will go crazy when you walk in the door, but I have no idea what Remus will do."

James stopped walking and said, "My dad is going to be here in a minute. He's going to apparate us back to my house" James walked over to a lamp pole and leaned up against it. He looked awful. Obviously he had a rough day.

Kat walked over to him and crouched down. "So" she said softly. "Why are you so tired? It seemed like you had a very rough day".

James looked up and smiled. "Remus made me study for an hour, then I went out with Sirius. We spent the whole day outside wrestling. Remus tried to stop us a couple of times, but he never managed it".

There was a loud crack and Mr. Potter arrived out of thin air. He looked older then the last time Kat had seen him. He was wearing muggle clothing and smiled at them. "Hello Kat. How are you my dear?"

Kat went over to her uncle and hugged him. "Hello Uncle!" Kat released Mr. Potter and walked over to her trunk. She pulled it out of James's grip and brought it over to her uncle. "Okay" she said linking her arm in James's "Let's get going"

Mr. Potter grabbed Kats arm and looked at James with a satisfied expression. "Hold on" he said taking in a very deep breath.

There was a loud rush of winds and Kat felt as if she, James and Mr. Potter were being sucked into a tube. She felt like all the breath had been let out of her. She now understood why Mr. Potter took a deep breath before they apparated. Kat felt as if she was going to die and go to heaven, but before she did oxygen filled her lungs.

Kat looked around and saw a nice little neighborhood with a small playground. "Mr. Potter" she said "I completely forgot which house is yours. Is that it?" she pointed at a yellow house with a large lawn. There was a small pond in the front and a garden around it. The house was the perfect muggle home.

Mr. Potter walked up to the door and knocked. "Yes Kat. This is my house" The door flung open and Mrs. Potter stood in the doorway.

She ran out to meet Kat, James and Mr. Potter. She hugged James briefly, then moved on to Mr. Potter. She was wearing a long floral dress with a pink bow in the back. It was a V-neck dress, but was covered up by a long white cardigan. But before Kat could get a real good look at her, she was smothered by a pink giant that hugged her in a tight embrace. "Kat" Mrs. Potter said releasing her and letting her go so she could stand next to James. "I hoped we could have come sooner to get you"

Kat, James and Mr. Potter followed Mrs. Potter on their way into the house. Once they were inside Kat replied "That's really okay, Auntie. I really didn't know when I was going to be picked up. Thank you for sending James to get me"

James pulled on Kat's sleeve but she was caught in conversation with his mum. He signaled to her to come in to his room. She shrugged her shoulders in agreement and was dragged away from the crowd.

James walked up two flights of stairs. He started down the hallway when he heard two people talking about cheese. _Why in the world are they talking about cheese? _He thought. He walked slowly up to his bedroom door and listened closely.

Sirius and Remus were obviously talking about cheese.

"Sirius, We need to figure out what type of cheese we will be needing for tonight" said Remus

"I don't give a -" said Sirius but Remus cut him off.

"All I'm saying is that making pizza or a macaroni will be a good thing to make when James comes back" said Remus.

"Remus! Do you really think James would like to come back here and start making a dinner?"

James flung the door open and replied "Why wouldn't I like to do that, Sirius?" James walked over to his best friend and hugged him. "Why are you too bickering? Shouldn't we just be getting along?"

Sirius smiled walking over to his bed and falling on top of it. "James! Thank God you're here. Remus was about to go crazy if you didn't get here soon enough".

Remus gave Sirius a deathly glare. "I was not going crazy" he said walking over to

James and shaking his hand.

James dropped Kats trunk in the middle of the floor with a loud bang, and started to pace the room. "Kat is still furious. She blames me for not telling her you were going to be here" James ruffled up his hair and continued on "I think she is starting to feel the loss of her parents again. After all it is almost Christmas".

Sirius with his long black hair in his eyes looked closely at James. "Do you think she'll?" he said cautiously.

James looked over at Remus and then Sirius. "I'm not exactly sure, but lets hope not" He walked over to the window and opened it. "How could you breathe in such a stuffy place?"

The door to the bedroom flung open and a brown hair child came rushing through the door. She looked as if she had been forced to except twenty of Mrs. Potter's old dresses. She was carrying a stack of clothing in her arms that looked heavy. All the dresses looked faded and or disgusting.

Remus gave James a Why-does-she-have-to-be-here look. Sirius messed with his hair, trying to impress Kat, and James didn't pay any attention to her. "Hello Kat." said Sirius. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Kat looked at him in disgust. "Get off, Black" she said with a weary voice. " I was just attacked by my poor auntie, and I don't need to be attacked by you already" she pushed Siruis off her and said to James "James, seriously, is there anywhere in this house that I can have peace and quiet?"

James walked over to his cousin and picked up her trunk. "Here you go" he said in a cheerful voice. "Why don't you run along and go meet up with Evans"

Kat looked up and hugged James. "You actually listened to me. You invited her to

stay with me. Thank you so much!" she walked past James and grabbed her cloak and school bag.

Sirius looked at her knowingly and said "I told him to do it, you know"

Kat looked at him amusingly. "Ya right, you git." She said exiting the room.

Kat started out the hall and up a few flights of stairs. _I love this house! _She thought. _It's the perfect home to live in. And, it has spells on it so that when muggles look in all they see is a muggle home. _ Kat turned the corner and started to here music. It was obviously Lily playing her music so loud. She could be playing it to keep James out of the way, but she could just be because she loves music.

Kat placed her hand on the door, and it swung open. There was a dancing red hair girl in the middle of the room. She looked as if she was having a very good day. Lily was wearing a pear of jeans and a pink tee shirt. She looked absolutely stunning. Lily had sparkling emerald eyes and copper red hair. "Lily?" said Kat in the door way. "LILY!" she roared walking over to the CD player and turning it off. "I'm here" she said.

Lily came running at Kat and gave her a large hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here today!" Lily released Kat and Kat was able to breathe again. "Did you just get here? How was the evil aunt? Nice, or just plain rude?"

Kat dropped her trunk at the end of her bed, and turned to face Lily. "To answer your first question, I did just get here. I was attacked by Mrs. Potter, then I went to James's room. He just told me that you were here and I screamed for joy." Kat stopped and looked slightly at the ground. "To answer your other question, my dear old Auntie" she said with a growling voice, "was very rude to me. She didn't even give me anything to eat. I had to go downstairs myself and make meals. Then after I was done with that, she would scold me for what I did"

Lily was staring at Kat in disbelief. "She didn't make you meals?" she took the bundle of clothing out of Kats arms and laying them on her bed. "She is such a prat! She doesn't even care about you one little bit, when she is your aunt. Doesn't she want you to be alive?"

Kat went over to the dresser and started to unload her clothing. "Honestly" said Kat seriously "I believe she doesn't care about my life at all. For all I know, she could think I don't exist." Kat stopped and looked at Lily. "But there were those special occasions when she did actually buy me things without me asking for them"

Lily walked over to Kat and started to unload all of her undergarments. "So" said Lily questioningly "Have you seen James, Sirius and Remus yet?"

Kat laughed and said "You seriously think I haven't seen them" she got up from the floor and led Lily over to the door. "First off, James came to pick me up. Second of all, I went straight to James' room when I got here. I had no idea you were here yet. Guess who I met in there? Sirius and Remus"

Lily stared at Kat in confusion. "So" she said pointing at the door. "Why are we over here near the door-"

Kat cut her off and shushed her to be quiet. " Because" she said pulling Lily to the side of the wall "I bet right now they are outside the door, trying to listen to our conversation. Sirius will want to know what I am into now and James will do the same to you" she whispered

Lily walked over to the door and put her ear up to it. She could here at least two people outside; they were obviously listening to their conversation. Lily smiled and looked directly at Kat then the door. Kat nodded in agreement. She flung the door open and smiled at the boys standing there. James, Sirius and Remus looked petrified. They didn't expect this to happen. James just smiled at Lily and Remus hid behind his hands. Sirius on the other hand walked straight into Lily and Kat's room and sat on the bed. "So this is what your room looks like"

James walked over to Kat. "Sorry about this, it was Sirius's idea." Kat just smiled and looked in Lily's direction. "Should we let them in?

Lily looked at the three boys standing in the room and laughed. "I guess we can, if they promise to behave."

James looked up and saw that the guest bedroom had changed quite a bit. It was more elegant. It was made to look like a girl's room, definitely a girl's room. There were two bright pink canopy beds and flowers on the pillows. The walls were a periwinkle with baby blue stripes on them. He looked over at Remus, and he looked astonished.

Remus walked over to Kat's bed and said "I really need to get downstairs and start making dinner. So I'll just-"

Sirius stopped him before he could go anywhere. "Oh no you don't" he said pulling on Remus's arm. "You aren't going anywhere now that we have gotten into this room, and haven't been punished".

Kat and Lily looked at each other then remembered. "We did do something to you" said Kat making Remus jump. Sirius looked at Kat with a worried expression. "Yeah we did do something to you"

Lily but in saying "Something really funny, on our part" Lily ran over to the bed and grabbed a pillow right before James hit her with his hand. He obviously wanted to know what they did to him. "STOP IT POTTER!" she roared after he stopped trying to hit the pillow and resulted in tickling her.

James looked over at Kat and smiled. "I had to do it you know. It was the perfect time to."

Kat walked over to him with her wand out and said "But, you know James. Now Lily and I have to do something else to you"

"Oh yeah?" he said taking out his wand and walking towards Kat. "Like what?"

Lily looked over at James then Kat "Will you please stop. We shouldn't prank the boys, I mean all they wanted to do was talk to us for a few minutes" she obviously go tout of her playful mood.

James walked over to Lily and put his arm on her shoulder. She pushed him off her, while he said "Trying to defend the boys are you?"

Kat looked at James and said " Why don't you leave her alone for a change. I think she is right in not attacking you now. Anyway, I just heard Mrs. Potter calling us down for dinner"

Sirius looked at Remus and laughed. "I guess you aren't going to make macaroni or pizza!"

Remus turned and scowled "Oh! Shut your mouth".

Kat sat next to Lily and Sirius at dinner. They were having roasted chicken with mashed potatoes. There were little loaves of bread at the other end of the table, along with delicious carrots, and peas. Lily kept looking at Kat as if she was going crazy because after Kat had her first piece of chicken, she felt sleepy and sick. "Mr. Potter" said Lily in concern for her friend. "Did you put a sleeping draft in the chicken?"

Mr. Potter looked at his wife and chuckled. "As a matter of fact I did. I thought you and your friends would like a head start on sleep, because we are going to Diagon ally tomorrow!"

Kat looked at Lily as if she was about to fall asleep. "We are?" she said in amazement right before she her head fell into her carrots.

Mrs. Potter looked around the table and saw the two girls had eaten a piece of the chicken and fallen asleep. "Honey" she said to Mr. Potter "Will you tell Remus, Sirius and James to take those poor girls upstairs to bed"

"I heard you mum" said James walking over to Lily and putting her over his shoulder. "Sirius will take Kat up and I'll deal with Evans".

Mrs. Potter gave James a scornful look. "Don't call her that. Call her by her first name, not her last".

"Alright mum" he said as Remus, and Sirius got up to leave with Kat and Lily on their shoulders. James brought Lily straight to her room thinking if he didn't she would surly kill him. But Sirius took Kat into his room and splashed water on her face to wake her up.

Remus looked at him in surprise. "You are seriously going to dump water on her face? You know that normally never works on girls"

Sirius apparently didn't hear Remus, because right as he said this, Sirius dumped water on Kat. She looked at him in astonishment then stood up walking over to the fireplace and lighting it. "Hello" she said. She walked over to where Sirius was sitting and pulled him to the bed. "Do you mind me sleeping in this bed? I defiantly won't be able to make it all the way upstairs"

Sirius looked at her in surprise and said "Sure, just as long as you don't mind me sleeping next to you.

Kat had already pulled down the covers and slid her body into the warm blankets. "I don't mind. I really just want a place to- " she said falling asleep before she could finish talking.

There was a laugh from the door and James walked into the room. "Is Kat ok with you sleeping next to her?"

Sirius took of his shirt and put on a pair of pajamas. "She told me it was ok, so if tomorrow I wake up to see I have green hair, I'll scream"

James and Remus followed Sirius's lead by getting dressed for bed. Sirius slipped into his bed and felt the heat flow off of Kat's body onto his. She turned away from him, and laid her arms out in front of her. Sirius put his arms around her shoulders to keep her warm and smiled. "Boys look at this" he whispered. "I finally get to touch Kat"

Remus and James chuckled then got into bed. James turned off the light with his wand and put his glasses aside. Right now, all he wanted was a camera to get a picture of Sirius and Kat sleeping next to each other.

Kat woke up the next morning and felt arms around hers. She liked how they felt on her back. She felt safe and protected. How many times will she feel this safe and protected in her life time? She felt around the bed and felt for the night stand. She opened her eyes and looked at the time. The clock read nine thirty. _Mrs. Potter is going to get us up soon. _She sat up in bed and whipped her eyes. _Now whose bed am I in? _ She looked over at the person next to her and sprang out of the bed. _ I'm next to Sirius?_ She thought. _Okay. Calm down Kat. Remember? You asked him if you could stay in his bed. _She lifted the blanket back over Sirius and walked out the door heading up to her room. _But I didn't expect him to sleep in the same bed as me! Wouldn't have James told Sirius not to do it?_

Kat continued to argue with herself all the way up to her room, where she saw Lily wide awake looking out the window.

As the door creaked closed Lily looked in Kats direction. "Where in the world have you been all night?" she said closing the window and turning around. "Did Sirius bring you to his room and let you stay there?"

Kat walked over to her bed and laid down on it. "Well" she said getting underneath the covers and turning to face Lily. "Sirius did take me to his room. He laid me on his bed, and then dumped a glass of water on me. I seriously didn't care, because I just wanted to get to sleep. I don't remember telling him it was ok for him to sleep in the bed with me but he did. I woke up this morning with his hands laying on me. I was so freaked out. I completely forgot everything that happened after I took my first piece of chicken." Kat got up out of the bed and shook her head.

Lily went over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of her clothes. She looked over at Kat and smiled. "So Sirius finally got his night with you?"

Kat changed into the clothes she had set out the night before and responded "I guess he did. All I know is that nothing happened" She stopped then glanced over at Lily who had already gotten changed "Thank God nothing happened".

Lily walked over to the window and saw that the car was running and it was now ten o'clock. There were footsteps coming from the stairs and Mrs. Potter yelled "Lily and Kat! We are about to go to Diagon Ally!" there was a nock on the door and Mrs. Potter came rushing in. "Good" she said walking over to Kat who was fixing her hair into a ponytail. "You're up" Mrs. Potter expression changed to a stern look. "Now, both of you go down stairs and get breakfast. The boys will be there in a minute, so hurry up and grab your food. You know how the boys eat. Like tigers they are."

Mrs. Potter left them standing alone in amazement. Out of the three of the boys, none of them had actually gotten up before eleven during the summer. "How do you think she got them up?" said Lily walking over to the desk and grabbing her cloak.

"I have no idea!" said Kat doing the same. They both walked out of the door when Kat said "Maybe she dumped a glass of water on them."

Kat followed Lily down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sirius, Remus and James were grabbing everything off the table and filling it onto their plates. James's plate was starting to overflow. When Remus saw Kat and Lily in the doorway, he grabbed his last piece of meat and ran to the table. It was as if he thought to leave them some food.

Kat and Lily filed in behind the boys and grabbed a small plate of food. Kat sat right next to Sirius and smiled. It was awkward sitting next to the boy who had had his hands around you only a couple of hours ago. Sirius ruffled his hair and started to scarf down his eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, pancakes, and waffles. "Thanks Sirius for letting me stay in your bed last night. It was quite comfortable actually."

Sirius looked up at her in surprise with bacon and eggs sticking out of his mouth. "Really?" he said with his mouth full

Mrs. Potter butted in by taking their plates off the table. "Sorry guys, but it is time to go get your school books. If you are still hungry, grab a muffin for the road." She left the table and Lily got up grabbing a muffin. She only had one bite of her egg, so it was natural for her to take the muffin.

James walked over to Lily and whispered "A little muffin for my honey bee?"

Lily was so offended by this she dropped her muffin. She turned to him saying "get off it Potter".

James walked behind her and laid an arm on her shoulder. "What's wrong Evans? Did I make you scared?"

A slap went straight across James's face as Kat stepped in front of him. "How dare you talk to my friend like that? You should never address a girl so informally! Especially when you like her so much that you would die for her!" Kat walked away from him grabbing Lily in the process. "Come on" she said. "You don't want to be around that malicious boy anymore".

Kat led Lily over to the car, and Lily hopped in. Kat was caught off guard by James who dragged her to the closest tree. Turning around to face her he said "I'm just making sure that you understand that I didn't try to offend Evans today. I was just trying to play around with her" he said looking Kat straight in the eye.

Kat tried to storm off, but James caught her around the waste. "Let me go James" she said walking towards him with her wand out.

James stood his ground. Taking out his own wand he said. Are you really going to fight me now?" he looked back at the car, and laughed. "Evans still in the car. You wouldn't dare to hit me with a curse"

Kat pointed the wand a few feet away from James's nose and said "Oh yeah?" She dug the tip of her wand into the side of James's face. James knocked her wand to the ground. Kat was out of weapons. The only thing left she could do was hit him. She picked up her fist and saw that her fingernails had changed to black. She didn't like how this happened. She turned from James and stomped on the ground a couple of times, getting her anger out. She turned to face him and asked "Okay. So what was your problem this morning? Did you just forget that you were talking to a girl that you will be trying to get all year? Or was it just you came to your common sense?"

James walked around him self as if he was thinking. "I think I realized the only way I might even get to know Evans is by getting your approval. And, I thought later we could fly around on our brooms"

Kat started back to the car and James followed. "I guess, you made the right choice. Lily will be surprised hat you actually came around and thought about something for once" she opened the door to the car and crammed herself in. I guess we could fly around later, if it is okay with everyone else" she looked at Sirius, Remus, and Lily who all nodded in agreement. Lily was a bit hesitant before she nodded. She still thought that James was rude and inconsiderate, but she knew if Kat was talking to him again, it would be safe.

Kat, Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus all got out of the car and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Potter was leading the way, and Mr. Potter was taking up the rear. The Leaky Cauldron was quite quiet. All the tables were empty except for one, that was occupied by a frail looking witch who had a small bunch of butter beers on the table. The register was empty and the glasses behind it were quite dusty. Mrs. Potter looked around and mumbled "This place is definitely gone to the dogs. Look at the dust everywhere" She walked through the pub and into a door on the side. "This is it" she said rushing the others to get inside "This is the way to Diagon Ally" Mrs. Potter took out her wand and tapped a couple of bricks on the wall. The bricks at the top moved slightly, then opened slowly with the rest of the bricks following. Mrs. Potter walked straight out onto the coble stone road. She turned around saying "Kat" she looked directly in Kat's way then lifted her head saying "Welcome back to Diagon Ally.

Kat followed the rest of the group with Lily at her side. They walked past a couple stores. Kat suddenly smelt the familiar aroma of the Hogwarts feast. It smelled like a bubbly, warm, pumpkin spice, hot cocoa dinner. She turned her head and saw that she was standing right out side Flourish and Blotts. Kat turned around in confusion and found a man standing on the street with a cup full of something that looked like candy.

The man was wearing a long purple wizard robe. He obviously was trying to sell the cups of candy materials because he asked Kat "My dear child. Would you like a cup of this delicious happy potion? I can put it in a test tube if you would like."

Kat walked over to the man with Lily in her wake. "Um" she said. "What does it do besides make you happy? I mean are there any malfunctions?" The man shook his head and smiled handing it out to her. She took it, washed it around in the test tube and pocketed it. "How much is it?"

The man stood there for a minute thinking. He probably didn't think that anyone would buy his potion. "Um" he took out a sheet off paper in his coat pocket then said. "Ah ha! It is four galleons and six sickles"

Kat took out the money requested and handed it to the man. "Here you go" the man took the money and ran off into the distance. "I think I'll be needing this for a later use, probably sometime during school" Kat walked over to the rest of the groups who had already entered Flourish and Blotts and smiled. They were all crowed around one register that looked overwhelmed by books. 

Kat walked back over to Mrs. Potter when Lily said "I think I'll go to Olivander's today. I'll be needing a new wand soon"

The others soon joined in saying "Yes, I need to go to Madam Malkin's Robes" or

"The Cauldron shop is where I aught to go". Kat just smiled at these comments, and looked down at her hands. Her fingernails had turned yellow. _Aren't I happy, _she thought. Katini Flame felt as proud as anyone can be, because she was going back to Hogwarts for her final year.


	2. The Secrets Within Kat

Kat hopped out of the car, and walked towards the house. She was so happy that tomorrow she was going to be on the train heading back to Hogwarts. The house looked a bit calmer then the first time she got to the Potter's. James, Remus and Sirius were not running around the house like crazy lunatics, and Lily wasn't singing her heart out. Kat walked over to the door and swung it opened. James, Remus and Sirius then followed her into the kitchen with heavy books in their arms. Lily followed with Mrs. Potter on her heals. They were both carrying a large stack of school robes.

Lily walked over to the chair near the side of the wall and placed the robes down on the chair. She heaved a great sigh then said "How many school robes did we really need to buy? Surly not that many!" she walked over to Kat who was unloading books from the bags and stacking them into piles.

Mrs. Potter looked at Lily questioningly, "well," she said with some satisfaction in her voice "you all grew at least two inches during the summer. James almost grew six!"

Kat ignored this comment, for she already knew how much James grew over the summer. She picked up one book titled The Standard Book of Spells III; placed it in its pile then turned to face the others. "I have placed all of the books into piles. They all have a name on top, so those are your books." She ran to grab her books, and then walked quickly over to the wall. She noticed that James, Sirius, Remus and Lily had run to the books, and frantically searched for their pile.

Lily walked over to Kat after getting her books and pulled on her arm, dragging her out of the kitchen. She stopped dead in front of her trunk. She opened her trunk and laid her books on her neatly folded laundry. "At least we are going to school tomorrow. That's a good thing" she smiled at Kat then closed her trunk.

Kat placed her books on Lily's trunk, then laid them in her own. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts again"

Lily looked behind her then said "Yeah, me too. But I bet James will pull a joke on us sometime soon, he has been acting funny" she said as they started to walk down the hall towards their room.

Kat caught her eye in a are-you-sure-he-isn't-asking-you-out-again look. "No not like that funny, Kat!" said Lily pulling her into their room. "I mean he has that look! You know the look!"

Kat turned to face Lily then said "Yeah, I do know that look"

Kat, Lily, Sirius, Remus and James walked down the hallway on September first. They were going to Hogwarts. Kat looked around the hallway for the last time until school was out. Kat loved her aunt's house. It was the perfect size, and had a spell on it so it can enlarge from the inside the house, but not from the outside. She looked at Lily and noticed she was looking very weary. _Obviously she is tired! We talked all last night about what the boys might be planning to do!_ She thought.

The steps groaned and moaned as the five of them walked down stairs and reached the kitchen. Mrs. Potter was cooking eggs, bacon, sausages, and biscuits. She looked up at them when they sat at the table patiently waiting for their breakfast. Sirius looked at the feast Mrs. Potter was making them for breakfast and a small smirk slid across his face. That was quickly subsided when Mrs. Potter stared at him sternly and said "I wanted to make sure you all a nice meal to leave on Sirius" she looked at the eggs then continued "but if you don't want a good meal, then you can just wait in the car for the others". Sirius looked down at his plate, thinking about what he had done.

Lily nudged James and whispered "What was all that about?" James ignored her and mumbled something to Remus. They smiled. Lily turned to Kat shrugging her shoulders. "That was really odd, don't you think?" said Lily taking the plate Mrs. Potter had passed out.

Kat nodded. She turned to James and said "If you don't tell me what happened on the train, you'll be in for it" James looked surprised and covered a small laugh. _He obviously doesn't know who he is dealing with!_ She thought. Kat looked at Mrs. Potter who was carrying a large tray of eggs and bacon to the table.

She laid the tray in front of Sirius. He looked up and said "Sorry Mrs. Potter. I was really surprised to see such a large amount of breakfast being made. Normally it is a bit smaller then today's"

She looked down at him and smiled "Its okay Sirius! I was just making sure you had enough to eat. It'll be a long train ride you know!" She walked away slowly and grabbed the warm biscuits' and sausages from the stove. "Here you are now. Eat up!"

James, Sirius, and Remus all dug in. Lily looked at Kat in surprise then grabbed a biscuit from the basket. "Ah!" she screamed looking down at the biscuit. "These are really hot!"

Mrs. Potter turned around and picked up a biscuit saying "They have a warmth replenishing charm on them so when you bring them on the train they will stay warm!"

Kat smiled then said "Remind me to pack one James. They are so good and I always wish that I'd have packed one once we are on the train left with nothing to eat" she took some eggs and started eating them carefully. She didn't want to look like her cousin here! She wanted to be a young lady.

Sirius looked over at Kat and Lily and smirked. He nudged James, and Remus. Immediately, Remus' and James' head turned to face the girls. A mischievous smirk fell upon the boys. Sirius looked over at Kat and said "What are the two young ladies down there, doing today?"

Kat looked up with an evil grin. "Get off it!" her eyes fell to her plate then slowly went over to Lily. They were going to have an interesting breakfast.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Kat and the others loaded their trunks into the car. Kat walked along side with Lily while the boys followed them "So" she said looking straight at Lily "What do you think happened with Sirius, James, and Remus last night?"

Lily opened the trunk of the car and looked behind her, seeing that the boys were coming out to put their trunks in too. "When did James say he would tell you about it?"

Kat looked at James talking to Remus as he walked down the walkway, then threw her trunk in after Lily's. "Well he didn't exactly tell me. I sort of threatened him to tell us on the train. But, I highly doubt that he'll tell me. It was probably something to do with Snape. You know how he likes to terrorize Snape"

Lily looked stern and said "I am so sick of him jinxing Snape like he is some doll"

She picked up her trunk and flung it into the car with such force it was like a brick came down and landed on the car. "I mean why does he have to do it all the time. He could at least give Snape a break!"

Kat was so used to this comment, so she merely continued walking and barely heard anything Lily said. The only thing she was thinking about was Hogwarts; the smell and happiness that go along with it. She desperately wanted to go back. She looked at Lily in realization, for Lily was walking away in anger. "Lily" she said catching up to her friend "You do realize that the only reason they torture Snape is because they are gits?"

Lily wandered over to the closest rock and sat down with a thump. "I know that's why they are doing it" she pulled at some of the grass "But still, they shouldn't be doing it".

Kat pulled Lily to her feet, then replied "It's ok" she smiled. She grabbed Lily by the hand and dragged her over to the car door.

Mrs. Potter came out with a long cloak on. "All of you get into the car. We have to hurry and get to Kings Cross. It is already ten thirty!"

James screamed and flung his trunk into the car. "WE ONLY HAVE THIRTY MINUTES!" he looked at Remus then roared "GET YOUR TRUNK INTO THE CAR NOW!" James calmed down thinking _Why in the world did I just yell_? then mumbled "Okay, we need to hurry up!"

They reached Kings Cross at ten fifty. James was having a temper tantrum, and Remus was looking a bit pale. Mrs. Potter big them adieu and sent them straight onto the Hogwarts Express. She hugged Kat for what seemed like an hour. "Have a good year dear, and don't do anything stupid. I'll be seeing you during Christmas!"

Kat watched as Mrs. Potter said goodbye to the rest of the gang. She spent extra time with James, Sirius, and Remus, but didn't know why.

Once they were on the train, they started searching for a compartment. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get here earlier then eleven exactly. Sirius was getting frustrated. "Where is a stupid compartment" he would say. Kat looked in each one but was unlucky.

She opened the last compartment cart and was surprised to see all of the seats open. "Over here! I found one" she said to the gang. They all filed in behind her stacking their trunks on the shelves above.

James looked around and smiled "Great! This is where some of the prefects go for there compartments" he looked around at Remus "Do you think it's okay if we are in here?"

Remus nodded then looked out the window. He turned to the Marauders and said "I can't believe that I wasn't chosen to be a head boy, after all the consequences. . ."

Lily stood up and walked to the door of the compartment. "Come on Remus" she grabbed his hand " you have to go to the prefects station. Tell me how it goes. I wasn't offered the position this year!"

James looked at Remus and felt anger bubbling up to his throat. He wasn't mad a Remus! He just wanted to in Remus' position! James turned his head around and noticed that he was left in the compartment with his cousin, his crush and his best friend. "So Kat" she turned her head away from the window "What did you want to hear about this morning?"

She looked at him suspiciously. _This had to be some kind of a trick. Why would he tell me now? I mean, he never wants to tell me things! _She thought. "Er" she looked at Sirius then back at James "Lily and I wanted to know what you guys did last night. Aunt Potter was really mad at you guys this morning! What did you do to upset her?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "That's all you want to know?" James joined in. Now it seemed like there was a chorus of laughing people. "Why – didn't – you – want – to know – anything else?" Sirius said between laughs.

Kat stared at them, then turned her head to look at Lily. She didn't understand how boys like them, could laugh over the silliest of things. "Come on just tell us!"

James got up from the floor, then pulled Sirius up too. "You have to help to, you know!" he said to Sirius making sure he knew. Sirius nodded. James turned to Kat then continued "Okay, so last night we decided to stay up all night and play games"

Sirius interrupted by saying "I brought my exploding candy and all that stuff, so we decided to play a game of truth or dare!"

This time is was Kat's and Lily's turn to laugh. "Wait" she dried her eyes from her tears of joy "Are you saying that three almost fifteen year old boys played _truth or dare_?"

James answered by saying "yes" Kat was still laughing and rolling all over the floor. "Get a grip, or we won't tell you the rest!" said James as she stopped and sat on the bench next to Lily. "So at first it was a pleasant game and we didn't do anything wrong. But then Remus dared Sirius and Me to go down stairs and eat all the ice cream I had. So, of coarse we couldn't break the rules. Sirius was rather excited and ran down to eat. I only shuffled down"

"By the time James had reached me, all the ice cream was gone, and Mrs. Potter was staring at us with an evil glance" said Sirius. "She told us that if we don't clean up this mess we wouldn't get breakfast. As soon as I heard that I began putting things away with my wand. She suddenly turned and made it all go back to where it was. She gave us the orders to put it away, but not with magic."

Kat was a bit confused, but finally understood. "So are you saying she got mad at you because you decided to have a midnight feast?"

James smiled then said "No, she was mad because we didn't clean it up all the way. We left the dishes in the sink for the house elves!"

Kat nodded sarcastically and looked out the window again. They were getting closer to Hogwarts. She wanted to smell the delicious food and feel the warmth from her cozy bed. But that wasn't going to happen for a while, as they were three hours away from it.

The Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop in front of tons of carriages. Remus had returned from his prefect duties hours ago, and Remus told Lily that there was a new seventh year prefect. Lily was upset for the rest of ride, but one they reached Hogwarts her happiness shot up through the air.

Kat followed the group out of the Hogwarts Express and onto a platform. They all ran to the closest carriage to find that is was occupied. They searched down the aisle until Lily beckoned them to come towards her. "I found one! Lets' get in!"

Kat and the others were about to go into the carriage when Malfoy came along with his crew. "What do you want Malfoy?" said Kat turning to head into the carriage.

Malfoy turned his head around as smirked "Well, isn't it the group muggle lovers?" He stared at Lily then at Remus. "And I suppose you" he turned to James "are still in love with the mudblood over here?"

James stepped forward and took out his wand. Lily looked around and saw that they all had done the same thing. "Don't you ever say that about her ever again!" mumbled James so only Malfoy could here. "If you continue to do stuff like that, we'll be forced to do something about it". Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, then nodded.

Malfoy, knowing what the Marauders could do, backed away. He laughed then turned on his heals.

Lily looked stunned. Everyone around her had their wand out pointing it at Malfoy. "Thanks" she said to them all looking around and finally spotting James. He looked up at her and they exchanged a non- verbal conversation. James walked inside the carriage grabbing his trunk and placing it on a shelf. Kat was utterly stunned. _What just happened with James and Lily? I know that something good just happened. Lily actually smiled at him, normally she yells at him for doing something really stupid! _Thought Kat.

Once they were all in the carriage Kat looked out the window. She looked at the horses carrying the carriage and smiled. They were so beautiful in her mind. That was until she got up closer and noticed they weren't horses, and they had wings! She looked over at Lily and said "Do you know what those things are that carries the carriage?" Lily shook her head in an I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about fashion.

There was a sudden silence and everyone was looking at something. James was looking at Lily, while Lily was glancing over at him every once in a while. Remus was looking out side, with his head up to the moon. Sirius looked straight at Kat, while she kept her head to the ground. Lily and Kat looked at each other quickly and both wished they didn't come on this carriage.

Kat looked around at everyone then said, "So" she turned to face Lily "How was your summer away from the Potter's house?"

"Horrible" Sirius mumbled. "My mom made me _be _a house elf as one of my punishments" Sirius looked at Kat quickly then lowered his head, "Well" he started "she really didn't do that. She tried to though!" He looked up at Remus then at James suddenly realizing something, "Hey! Where is Peter?"

James explained to Sirius that he didn't come to his house for some kind of dinner that his parents were hosting. Sirius nodded, but was still curious about the fact that he wasn't on the Hogwarts Express. "Maybe he missed the platform" said Remus coming out of a trance.

Sirius and James continued talking about this until they reached the castle. Kat ran out of the carriage waiting for the minute that she would take a step into Hogwarts the fifth time as it is time for the feast. She looked over at Lily and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we will be late for the sorting!" Lily sighed and walked even slower. "Come on! I don't want to miss the hats song!"

James, Sirius, and Remus just looked at each other with the same thought in mind. _She's gone insane!_

They all heaved a great sigh of relief when they noticed Polly Vanburan (a devilish child) was placed in Slytherin. Kat was staring at the ceiling with an expression of complete curiousity. Sirius noticed her peculiar actions and turned to tell James. "Hey" he said looking up at the ceiling "What is up with Kat? Is she obsessed with the ceiling? I mean I know it takes the form of the sky, but why is Kat so obsessed with it?"

James looked towards Kat and followed her gaze. She was staring at the clouds. They had some sort of tint of purple in them. He looked up and saw a familiar face that he could barely see. "See that?" James said pointing up to the cloud "That face?"

Sirius followed his gaze, then frowned. "James. . ." he said tentatively "there is no face there."

James was confused he looked back up and saw the faces apparently smiling at Kat. "Well" he said looking over at Sirius "I think she is feeling lonely. I think she wants to talk to her mother again". Sirius nodded.

The tables were suddenly filled with delicious food. Apparently the sorting had finished and Dumbledore had announced if there were any new teachers. James was still getting acquiring looks from Remus and Sirius, but he decided to ignore them. It was better to not pester Kat then to do so. There is the one fact that they still don't know about Kat. _How would they understand her life? I mean, she's half an Elemental and half a Sylph for Pete's sake _He thought. James looked back over at Kat and saw that she was talking animatedly with Lily. Kat suddenly turned to look at James and smiled. He smiled back noticing that her smile was a bit dull. Unlike herself Kat seemed sadder and more friendly torward's people around her. She was even nice to the Slytherin's! She turned back to Lily and continued talking.

"So, James" said Sirius bringing James back into reality "How do think we will get our detentions tomorrow?" Remus moaned while James and Sirius looked at him inquiringly. "What Remus? You don't want to be part of the Marauders anymore?"

"Sirius" said Remus "I just wasn't thinking about spending my first weekend at Hogwarts in a detention session!"

James smiled then said "Remus calm down" he looked to Sirius then they both looked back at Remus "We will be the ones getting the detention. Not you."

Remus looked back down at his food with a smile "Good because I'll be doing some other things"

"Like what?" said Sirius. He and James had seen the glimmer in Remus' eye. They both looked back at each other and agreed that they were going to figure what the "other things" were if Remus liked it or not.

"Oh just some things, it's not of great importance" said Remus shoving a fork of potatoes into his mouth.

"Well we think it is of great importance" said Sirius comically "Tell us, mate! You know you can trust us" he said as in talking to a four year old.

They all started to laugh, even Remus who gave Sirius a look. "I know, but I think you'll be annoyed" he said looking back at Dumbledore who stood up to change the meals to dessert. James and Sirius let out a small shriek then started shoving pies into their mouths. Remus stared at them then started to laugh, "You'll be annoyed because it involves reading"

James and Sirius absentmindedly ignored Remus' attempt to get them to listen. They were still grabbing for the pudding, pie and tarts. James was just finishing up a pie, and Sirius was just stuffing a pie into his mouth when Kat saw them and started to laugh. "Do you two ever stop eating?" she said looking at Sirius then at James.

Sirius mumbled something like "It's my favorite part of the feast", while James shouted out "What? We're hungry!"

Lily let out a sigh and started to laugh just as Kat did. "You say you are hungry, just after you finished eating dinner!" Lily said making Remus start laughing too. Lily grabbed a chocolate croissant that was in front of her and started to eat it. By this time James and Sirius realized what they were all laughing about.

Sirius looked up at Lily then said "You say that we are eating a lot, when you yourself are having a croissant?"

Kat turned to him and scowled. "Did you ever notice that you and your gang probably eat half of what is on the Gryffindor table?" she said turning towards Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, who had just appeared at the table before the feast. "I mean, Lily is eating her first croissant! And you are eating, what is it, your twentieth piece of pie?"

Remus looked at her for a moment then grunted. Kat realized what he was trying to say, and then said "Well at least James and Sirius do that. Probably not Remus and Peter"

But before any of them could argue Dumbledore stood up and hushed the hall. He looked around at them all then started to speak. "I know you are all tired and ready for bed, but I must say a few things before we depart." He walked around the staff table then continued on "Most of you probably know that a certain dark wizard is at large. If any of you do not now this I will explain. His name is Lord Voldemort" all around the hall people shuddered. "He is known to be the darkest wizard of the age. He has killed hundreds of people and is a threat to all." He looked down at them all and spotted Kat. He gave her a kind and supporting look. " Now I know all of you would like to know more about this Lord Voldemort" people stirred while Dumbledore said _his_ name " but the ministry has forbidden me to do so. Now with all that in to account, I must remind you to not go roaming around the castle out of hours. That can put your life at stake." Many people turned their grin upside down, and started to look very somber. "But don't worry my dear children, for this castle is heavily protected with charms and enchantments. So there is ninety nine percent chance that no one will enter this castle and harm you." Dumbledore looked down at Lily and Remus and smiled. "But before I send you off to your dormitories I would like a word with some of you. May I see, Lily Evans and James Potter after the feast? Now I give you the permission to go back to your dorms when you have finished your dessert, but don't eat too much of it!" his eyes lingered on Sirius and James "Good night!"

Suddenly the whole hall started to move. James and Sirius, however, did not take Dumbledore's words seriously. They were still stuffing their faces with food. Kat however asked them to stop once Dumbledore was finished with his speech. James wondered _Why does Dumbledore want to talk to James and Lily_? Sirius had the same thing in mind by saying "Why does he want to talk to you?" he said pointing at James and Lily.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. She normally doesn't like being asked to be seen by a teacher. Remus on the other hand had something in mind. "Maybe he wants to talk to them to tell them to teach Sirius how to get a grip!" they all laughed "I mean, maybe he wants them to control you from going crazy Sirius?"

They all got out of their seats when Lily grabbed James's arm. "Did you forget already that we need to talk to Dumbledore? Come on, lets go!" she said with apprehension.

Dumbledore was waiting for them at the staff table with two badges in his hand. He looked up as they approached noticing that a couple of students were staying behind waiting for them. "I'm sorry if I got you worried. I think student are afraid of what would happen if I called them up to meet me during the feast" Lily looked at Dumbledore relieved, while James stood there looking tired. "I must inform you that I forgot to put something in your letters to Hogwarts this year" He handed them both a piece of parchment.

Lily looked puzzled. "Would you like us to open it here?" she asked Dumbledore quizzically.

"Yes my dear, it is of great importance that you open it here instead of your dorms" He watched as Lily and James opened the letters they were given. Lily let out a gasp and James mumbled something like "I knew it!" Dumbledore watched their expressions for a while until Lily looked up from the paper. "My dear child, here is your badge, and here" he said giving James his badge "is yours"

James looked up and smiled, "Thank you sir. Does this mean we get to watch the corridors every once in a while?"

Dumbledore looked surprise at this and said "Yes my dear boy. Now considering it is late I must ask you to go back to your dorms and come to me if need be. You will spend your night in your old dorms, but by tomorrow night I ask you to go to the dorm next to the fat lady's portrait. That is where your bedrooms will be. By the way the password is sugar quill" he said in a whisper. And with that he sent them off into their cozy warm beds without another word.

Lily woke up the next morning with a loud yell in her ear. It was Kat. Lily wouldn't tell Kat what Dumbledore wanted to tell her yesterday, so she was determined to get it out of her today. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUMB!" roared Kat shaking Lily. "You have to tell me what he wanted to talk to you about now!" she said in a –you-better-tell-me-or-else- voice.

Lily got up slowly and turned to look at Kat. "Okay. I'll tell you" Kat let out a shriek when Lily sighed "He first brought us up to the table and-"

Kat cut her off by saying "I already know that part. I want to know what he told you and what did he give you?" she looked questioningly. "I saw him give you a letter then, something small. I couldn't get a glimpse of it"

Lily got undressed then put on her school robes, then she started "Well in the letter it told us that he forgot to put something in our Hogwarts letter" Kat sat up and took a brush from her nightstand to brush her hair. "in the letter it told us we were, well, the head girl and boy"

Kat stopped brushing her hair and let out a small scream. "Oh my gosh! You the head girl! And James the head boy?" Lily nodded, while Kat threw her pillow at Lily. "And you didn't tell me this last night? Why?"

Lily screeched as Kat hit her with her pillow. She looked back up at Kat and smiled. "Will you stop hitting me with that?" Kat stopped "Thank you. Now I couldn't tell you last night because Remus, Peter and Sirius were around."

"But you didn't realize that James was going to tell Remus, Sirius and Peter anyway?"

Lily looked surprised. "I guess I forgot that" she said grabbing her shoes and putting them on.

Kat grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of their dorm into the common room. "Come on, we'll miss breakfast"

Once they were in the great hall the four Marauders came up behind them and yelled. Lily turned around and slapped James' face. Kat on the other hand started laughing. James turned on Lily and said "What was that for?"

Lily looked at Remus who was laughing. He had his prefect badge on, while James and herself had their heads badge on. "You scared the living daylight out of me!"

Sirius suddenly walked over to Kat and put his arm on her shoulder, "what about you, did we scare you?"

Kat turned her head up to his and kissed his cheek. "Um. . . well I think I liked it how you all screamed like little girls!" She ran over to Lily from under Sirius' arm and hid behind her.

Sirius was curious why she was acting so weird. She was being nice to him. But she was also playing with his emotions. "What is wrong with you Kat? I mean, many people want to be in your shoes right now. You have a handsome man like me, having a major crush on you!"

"Nice try Black" she said sternly turning away to walk with Lily towards the Gryffindor table.

"What did you just do?" asked Remus calmly walking to stand in front of Sirius. "I mean how did you get her to do that?"

"Do what?" asked Sirius and James

Remus looked astonished. He never thought his two friends wouldn't realize the crazy thing Kat just did. "Okay, this is absurd. Neither of you saw what just happened?" the two boys across from Remus had questioning looks. "Well, Kat had a glimmer in her eye after she kissed you. It seems like she actually liked it. I mean, I can't read minds and all but I'm pretty sure that was what she was feeling"

Sirius smiled and turned to James. He had the same expression as Sirius, but there was less of a glimmer in James' eyes. Sirius decided he would have a plan, a plan to sit next to Kat every meal so eventually she would fall for him. He had already told James and Remus about this last night and they thought this was a great idea, well at least James did.

The four Marauders followed the girls down to the Gryffindor table and Sirius immediately sat next to Kat. Kat frowned and kicked Lily from under the table. "Ow- Who-" but she caught off when she caught Kat's eye. Kat tilted her head to the left. Lily smirked then continued eating the eggs in front of her.

Kat turned to James and caught his eye. _They have planned something. I just know it. Look! He has that look, the look that he has when they plan something on me! Oh he'll be in trouble _she thought

_You are so right Kat! He'll be in so much trouble, but not just with you but also me! _Thought Lily looking up and catching Kat's eye.

_You can hear me think? Come with me! Out of the Great Hall! Now! _Thought Kat. Immediately Kat and Lily stood up and left the Great Hall. As they passed four boys who looked at each other and one with messy hair and glasses said "Where do they think they are going?"

Once they were out of the Great Hall Kat grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her to the end of the corridor. "Why can I hear you when you think?" said Lily.

Kat looked up at her and smiled "Well I have a secret. I mean the only one who knows is me and James. Now that you heard me while I was thinking I have to tell you. I am half an Elemental. Because of my elemental powers there are times where my mind can reach other people and we can communicate. That is what happened with me and you. I don't know that much about my elemental powers, all I know is that I can control the rain"

Lily stood dumbfounded unable to process this information so quickly. "So are you saying you are more then an ordinary witch?"

Kat looked at her as if she didn't understand why Lily didn't understand "Yes! Elementals can be born every two hundred years. I am one of those few. Elementals can live up to two hundred years. The only problem with that is that being am Elemental means I will have to be a guardian when I die. I mean that I will change into some other form. I will be only able to contact by my ghostly form"

This time Lily understood perfectly. Now she just had few questions. "So does that mean if you want snow during the winter all you have to do is cry? And can you talk to me in my mind anytime you want to? You better not do it to me when we are talking a test because I will not answer you."

Kat shook Lily to get her to be quiet. "Yes, Yes and by the way I would never do that to you!" Kat looked at her watch. "Come on! It's getting late and we'll miss Potions if we don't hurry!"

The ran along the corridors until they reached the Dungeon. Sirius, Remus, and James were waiting outside the Potions classroom with cookies in their hands. Sirius and James had two cookies. As the girls approached James and Sirius offered their other cookie to Lily and Kat. Kat accepted but Lily declined. Once they all finished their cookies, the classroom door was opened and they were all aloud in.

They were having a class with the Slytherin's today and it was not going to be pretty. Kat can stand Lucious and Snape, but there are occasions were she would snap. Lucius was sitting with Snape talking to him animatedly. But once Kat walked in he lifted his head and grinned at her.

Kat turned to Lily and frowned. "It is bad enough with Sirius on my back, but now I have Lucius on my back!" she sat down in the farthest seat from Malfoy and took out her cauldron. "Why is it that all of the creepy boys go for me?"

Lily took the seat next to Kat and smiled. "I knew it!" she said taking out her cauldron.

"You know what?" said Kat when Professor Stalin came in.

"I know that _you like Sirius_. I mean to me it is obvious. I don't know about the boys, but I can tell." As she said this Kat turned to argue but professor Stalin cut her off. "Good morning children! We will be brewing the blah blah blah"

Kat and Lily weren't listening to Stalin any longer. Kat was trying to poke into Lily's brain so they could talk, except it was difficult when Lily didn't want to answer her. _Come on Lil! Talk to me! NOW!_ She yelled in thought to Lily.

_Kat get out of my head now! I'm trying to listen to Stalin! Get out! _Thought Lily feebly while professor Stalin was saying "Now children this is a very complicated potion. So please turn to page 452 and start brewing"

Immediately the whole class started to gather their ingredients out of their bags. Lily was taking out her ingredients when Kat asked "What potion are we brewing? You better talk back to me!" she said angrily.

"We are brewing the Draft of Living Death page 452" said Lily quietly to Kat. "I'll talk to you once we start the potion. Not right now, okay?" asked Lily

"Fine" said Kat thinking to herself. _Was it really that obvious? Does it always look like I like him? I mean I don't like him that way. . . I think _thought Kat curiously.

Kat was getting anxious. Half of the class had already passed and she wasn't able to talk to Lily. Every time she tried talking Lily just kicked her out of her head. She always said "Stop Kat! This part is really difficult! I'll talk when I'm done!" But every time she said this, Kat couldn't but think that Lily was trying to hold off the conversation. But apparently that wasn't the case, because right after they had gotten out of Potions Kat questioned Lily.

Kat grabbed Lily's bag and pulled it off her shoulder the minute they got out of the classroom. "What did you do that for?" asked Lily turning around to face Kat.

Kat was surprised. Lily actually made her wait this long for an answer. "You know why I did it! So how long have you noticed I sort of liked him." She asked walking to the common room with Lily at her side.

Lily laughed then said "I noticed this morning when you kissed his cheek. I mean that was crazy!"

Kat walked into a shortcut and said "Hey, that was only to play with his emotions. I didn't like him then!"

"So you admit it! You do like him!" said Lily with a defining screech.

Kat was stuck. Lily knew and she had to admit to it. "Okay fine. I like him a little. But it's not like I have a huge crush on him!"

Lily grabbed Kat's wrist and pulled her out of the passage "So, what is your favorite quality about him? I mean I can't believe that you like him, but still tell me what it is?"

"That is a good question" Kat said looking behind her for four boys were walking behind them. "I don't know, but I think we should finish this conversation later." She tilted her head back and Lily saw the four boys running up behind Kat. One of them with long black hair came made a shushing face to Lily. Lily understood this and continued talking with Kat. "Oh" she said.

Suddenly Kat screamed and shot a spell back at Sirius. "Why you filthy little . . . Why did you do that to me?"

Sirius was against the back wall staring at Kat with a stunned expression. He got up slowly then walked over to James. He whispered something in his ear then walked over to Kat and Lily. "Well I thought you needed a little laugh, anyway it was that or something else."

"Like what?" said Kat turning to face him.

"Something" he said turning to Remus and James who smiled. James nodded in approval, but Remus was a bit more hesitant.

Kat was annoyed, not just at the fact he wouldn't tell her, but because he had just scared her half to death. She looked down at her fingernails. They were black. "Hm. . ." she said getting looks from everyone except from James. He being her cousin knew what her fingers did and was ready for her to attack. "I guess I will disserve it" she said telling Lily to get ready to run. "I mean I know your weakness, and I guess I can play on it."

Sirius turned to James who frowned, but Remus looked down at his prefect badge then smiled. _James or Remus could easily put her into a detention if he had to _Sirius thought. "So then, I can play on your weaknesses too?" he said walking up to her. James had just grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her off into a different corridor, while Remus followed them smirking.

"I guess so" said Kat noticing Lily being pulled by the arm by James. "Hey where is he taking Lil-"

She was cut off by Sirius. He was walking towards her and got her into the corner. " Tell me" he said warily, with a sneaky grin on his face, "do you like me?"

He was getting closer to her now. She could see all of his eyelashes and his perfect hair was hanging down into his face. She didn't like how he tricked her, but decide to play on it. "Um. . ." she said talking a step to the left away from the corner. " I don't really know" she managed to get past Sirius and force him back into the corner. "But I know you like me" she said getting closer to him now. Her chocolate brown hair dangling from her ears, she got close enough to kiss, but just breathed. Making him go mad was her plan. "I know what you are trying to do" she said barley missing his mouth. "But it won't work" she backed away from him and ran after James and Lily but halted once she saw them.

Lily was in the same position she was just in except she had her wand out. Her wand was right at James' stomach and she was ready to attack, but Kat got there first. She ran over to James and pulled him away from Lily. "JAMES POTTER!" she yelled " You and your _friends_ will never try and do that to us again! Got it?"

James noticing her nails turning a darker shade of black backed up then said to Lily. "Sorry Lils, didn't mean-"

"Yeah right you didn't mean to! You and your friend Sirius here tried to make us fall for you! But guess what! That is never going to happen!" Kat was crying now, she hated being upset with her family and James knew that.

Lily grabbed Kats arm and dragged her into the common room then up to the girls dormitory just as James said "Kat let me talk to you about this!" but Kat didn't care. She didn't want to talk to James, Remus or Sirius.

Lily and Kat made their way up into their room before Kat flung herself onto her bed crying. She hated him for this. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" she roared.

"Hate who?" said Lily walking over to Kat giving her a handkerchief.

"All of them. Especially Sirius!" she said taking the handkerchief away from Lily and blowing her nose. "He is such a foul git! Why did I even like him in the first place?"

Lily understood what she meant. She felt the same way about James except for the fact that she has never liked him. "I know Kat. It's alright" she said.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

The next morning Kat didn't want to go near the boys at all. She hated them all right now. Lily last night had found Remus during his prefect duties and they talked about what happened that night. He said that James and Sirius were just playing around, and that they weren't really going to do anything to them. Lily believed this fully, but Kat did not. She knew how sneaky they could be and didn't want to trust them.

Once they were in the Great Hall Kat was slightly more cheerful. She and Lily took seats at the end of the Gryffindor table so they would be away from the boys. The only problem was once the boys walked in; four seats were cleared right next to the girls. Kat frowned, but Lily was kinder to them then Kat was.

Sirius sat the farthest away from Kat and Remus sat next to Lily with James next to Kat. James immediately tried to talk but she didn't listen. "Kat I'm sorry. I know how you can get. We were just playing around, it's not like we were going to do something to you."

Kat turned her head away from James and looked at the blank wall ahead of her. Lily frowned and shook her head at James. He understood this to be a signal to leave, but once he saw Kat's fingernails he decided to stay. They were red. _Not a bad sign _he thought_ that normally means she is mad or in a bad breakup with someone, at least they aren't black anymore_ he looked over at Sirius then frowned. _Remus was right! She did like him. Why else would she have red fingernails. _ "So" he said talking to Lily "What did you guys do last night?"

"That is none of your business Potter" said Kat still staring at the wall.

"Since when have you called him Potter?" said Sirius looking at Kat.

Kat turned her head around. Sirius looked dull, like he lived through the same stuff she had just lived through. "That is none of your business Black" she said turning to face Lily.

"Since when have you called him Black?" said Remus a bit nicer then Sirius.

"Never you mind" said Kat looking at him directly in the eye. She looked down at her plate then grabbed a piece of toast in front of her. She looked up to the sky hopeful to see her mothers face again, but she saw nothing but clouds.

"I'll be right back you guys" said Remus walking up to Dumbledore who smile as he reached the table. They were apparently having a very nice conversation for Dumbledore had started to laugh, but then suddenly stopped. He turned his head over to the table and caught Kat's eye. He smiled at her and she did the same. Dumbledore continued to talk back to Remus and then gave him a small vile. Remus pocketed it immediately, and then walked back over to the table.

"What was all that about?" asked Lily looking over at Remus.

"Nothing really," he said turning to her. She looked at him inquiringly and he frowned. "I'll tell you later" he whispered into her ear.

James was melancholy. He didn't like it how his cousin wasn't talking to him. He looked back over at her and noticed her fingernails had changed again, to blue. _She's sad. Really sad by the looks of it. Great, now I know that she isn't going to be happy for a long time, and that means no happy first week of school _he thought looking over at Kat. "Kat?" he said grabbing her arm. "Follow me."

Kat was forced to follow him. She was dragged by the arm out into the corridor, then up a flight of stairs. Finally James stopped and Kat turned away from him with her arms crossed. "What do you want?" she said annoyed and ready for a fight

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. I know you don't like fighting with families. But we wanted a laugh, and that was one way we could have gotten a detention" said James waiting for Kats reply.

Kat had turned around and looked at him sharply. "So, you thought it would be fun to torture me to get a detention?"

James looked somber and tired. He obviously like Sirius couldn't fall asleep last night. "We didn't think you would get upset about it. We thought you would just laugh about it or slap our faces. Not go off in a mood like this one" he said. She had started to cry again, and her hair had fallen out of her ponytail. "Kat" he said soothingly. "I'm really sorry, and so is Sirius. I saw him crying in bed last night, no doubt thinking of you"

Kat looked up at him with a happier face on. "Really?" she said whipping her eyes.

"Really" said James laughing. Kat joined in too and hugged him like a brother.

"Great" she said drying her face with the handkerchief Lily gave her the night before. "Now I have to go back in there looking like I just came out of a rain shower" she laughed bringing James back to the great hall. She looked down at her nails and smiled. "Hm. . ."

"What?" said James walking at her side heading to the Gryffindor table.

"My nails" James followed her gaze and noticed that they had turned yellow again. "Finally a happy color!" she said as James laughed pushing her in her seat.

Lily, Remus, and Sirius looked up at the happy pair laughing and smiling at the people around them. Kat looked over and Sirius then smiled, and surprisingly he smiled back. Remus and Lily did a handshake underneath the table and smiled at their friends having fun.

"So, what really did you guys do last night?" asked James looking over at Lily

"Hm . . . I suffered in my self pity, wrote a song and cried myself to sleep" mumbled Kat grabbing another piece of toast.

Everyone laughed at this and Sirius actually fell to the floor, while he mumbled something like "That sounds exactly what I did"

"So Kat, why don't you sing us the song?" said Remus standing up and gathering his things. "I mean after Defense Against the Dark Arts, before you guys go off to the Quiditch field"

Kat smirked. He knows she doesn't like singing that much. To her it seems girly but she knew he was just being smart with her. "I don't think so Lupin. Not after what you guys did yesterday"

They all stood up and gathered their belongings. Lily grabbed a piece of toast on their way out and dropped a book. Malfoy laughed and started pointing her out. "Look at that filthy little mudblood Evans! She is so clumsy! Hahahahahahahaha!" he laughed walking over to her.

Almost everyone was laughing by the time James had pulled out his wand and had Malfoy by his robes dangling in mid air. "Don't you ever do that again! Got it?"

Malfoy looked stunned. He nodded and was released. Immediately he walked over to the Slytherins and smoothed back his hair saying "what a freak that Potter is."

"Well I guess you and 'that freak potter' will be spending some quality time with each other" said Professor McGonagall looking stern. "Detention tomorrow evening, my office, eight o'clock"

James was annoyed, he was defending Lily. "But Professor" he said looking at her

Professor McGonagall didn't care about what James had to say. "No buts Mr. Potter" she said walking to table. "You and Mr. Malfoy here have a detention tomorrow"

"Professor" said Lily walking up to her. "James was trying to defend me" she said looking over at James. "Malfoy was being rude, and he called me a . . . a . . ."

Kat walked up to Professor McGonagall daringly. "He called her a mudblood Professor. All James was doing was making sure Malfoy wasn't going to call Lily that anymore" she looked over at Malfoy and smirked "I think Malfoy is the one would needs a detention tomorrow, not James. Do you agree Professor?"

Professor McGonagall looked stunned. She was just told off by some of her students. "Well" she said staring at Kat then James "I believe so" she turned to Malfoy scolding him. "I guess you will be the only one in detention tomorrow evening Mr. Malfoy" she looked at the rest of them then said "Good day"

Malfoy shot Lily a smirk as McGonagall walked up to the Staff table and taking her seat next to Dumbledore. Malfoy turned on his heals and walked back over to Snape as for he had been pulled into the crown by Professor McGonagall.

"Wow Kat. You got James out of a detention" said Sirius walking over to Kat and patting her back. "I never thought you would do that!" he said surprisingly.

"Yeah well, that he _is_ my cousin" said Kat taking a step away from Sirius and pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on" said Lily dragging Remus by the arm, "We have to get to Defense against the Dart Arts" The rest of the group followed Lily down to Defense against the Dark Arts somberly and wishing they had a free period.

By the time they had reached the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, the four boys disappeared. Kat and Lily had a feeling that this had something to do with a prank. "Hmm" said Kat as they took their seats near the back of the room. "Why do you think they all disappeared like that on us?"

Lily took out her book and laid it on the table in front of her with a defining slam. "Well" she said pulling her wand out "I think it will be something related to a prank"

"Wow! What a surprise" Kat said sarcastically grabbing her books and wand from her bag.

"I hope they get here before the class starts" said Lily looking over to the door, her red hair flowing into Kat's face.

"Yeah. Pft!" She coughed "Watch your hair there Lils!" said Kat pushing it out of her face.

"Oh sorry" she said as Professor Michaels walked into the classroom, writing his name on the board.

"Hello Students" he said looking around the room. "I take it I am working with the Gryffindor's and the Ravenclaws?"

"Yes Professor" said a Ravenclaw girl sitting next to a tall, handsome boy next to her.

"Well that is wonderful" he said spotting Kat, his nose twitching. "Alright, now many of you probably know that I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. My name is Professor Michaels." Many people were staring at their books, or just watching Mr. Michaels dreamily. He had a sort of charm on him, yet he had no effect on Kat. She could see through that angelic face. "We will be learning a lot this year. Our main focus will be on-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside, like a suit of armor fell to the ground. The doors were flung open by what looked like a small rat running through the classroom. Professor Michaels and a few other students screamed. Kat laughed, _this was definitely the doing of James and his friends_ she thought to Lily.

_Yeah you are right_ she thought back. Some girls goggled as a scruffy black dog came running through the classroom apparently chasing the rat. They ran around and around the room until finally the dog came so close to catching the rat, that the rat had to hide under a table. The dog waltzed around the room hopelessly until he spotted Kat and Lily. He nudged up to Kats leg then walked away. At this time the rat ran for its life. The black animal spotted the rat and started chasing it again. By this time the whole classroom was laughing hysterically. "What – was – that – about?" laughed Kat.

"I – don't – know!" said Lily between laughs.

James had appeared out of nowhere and roared "I'll stop this Professor!" He lifted his wand and pointed at the ceiling then cried "IMOBULIOUS!"

The room did a sort of back flip. Everything seemed to turn around and go haywire. A large green whole appeared on the ceiling and toads started falling from it. A toad fell into Professor Michaels' hair and he yelled. He sounded like a girl, and this made the entire students laugh even harder.

James looked around to the Professor then said "Frogs? That isn't supposed to happen is it?" He ran out of the classroom searching for Remus

Remus came running into the classroom his hair flying in his face. "What?" He said turning to Lily and Kat. They both shrugged their shoulders then winked at him. He gave them an –I-don't-like-it-how-you-can-tell-we-did-this- look. "Wingodriem Leviosa" his voice came picking up the whole room. He had managed to grab all of the falling frogs and even managed to grab the rat and dog. He walked out of the classroom pointing his wand at the door, and managed to get to the Entrance Hall before James bumped into him, making him drop his wand. The toads went all over the castle and all of the Professors came down from the steps in confusion, but once they spotted Remus and James they smirked and followed the toads trying to gather them themselves. Remus and James ran out into the grounds and spotted the dog and rat.

"Nice one Padfoot and Wormtail!" said James walking over to the now transformed versions of the rat and dog. He patted both of them on the back then turned to Remus. "I liked that touch too Moony"

"Oh what, you bumping in to me making everything go all along the castle corridors?" said Remus walking over to James.

"Yeah that was really great" said Sirius whipping dust from his shoulders. He looked over to Peter who was getting dust out of his fingernails. "I didn't know you could run that fast Peter!"

Peter looked up and glared at Sirius "Oh yeah I really am a slow poke. Aren't I" he said sarcastically. He looked back over to James then Sirius "What was all the nudging about?" He said to Sirius who led the group back into the castle.

"Oh" said Sirius falling against the wall "That was nothing".

All of the class had run out to see what had happened for they all had seen a load of toads hopping by and teachers following them with their wands out. Kat and Lily were leading the group down to the Entrance Hall. They walked over to the Marauders and stared at them in awe.

Kat walked over to James and did an imitation "Frogs?" she said in a high girlish voice "That isn't supposed to happen is it?" she said in the same high voice.

Lily just looked stern and wanted an answer now. "Okay" she said walking over to the laughing pack. "So we know you did this, but why?" She glared at Remus and at Peter, for she would never expect them to do something like this. "And how did you get that dog and rat into the castle?"

Kat knew perfectly well how they had done this, for she had helped them become animagus's. She herself was a wolf in her animagus form, but only James knew about that. "Yeah James, how did you do that?"

James gave her a look, his eyes widening. "Um . . . Kat can you come over here with me for a minute?" Kat nodded and walked over with him to a corner. "You know I can't tell Lily that! Seriously, I can't tell her that! She would tell Dumbledore right away!"

"So" said Kat sneakily "We have to make up a lie, now don't we?" she said walking away from James and going back to the group.

"What was that about?" asked Lily pulling Kat close to her away from Sirius

"Oh nothing" she said pulling her hair back into a bun. Unfortunately it didn't work out. It became a half ponytail, except for the fact it was messy. 

James had come back over to the group and looked over at Sirius and Remus. He walked over to them then whispered something in their ears. James had looked up from his friends and noticed someone behind them. The tall, brunette boy was walking up to them making a shushing sound to everyone except Kat. He walked up Kat then tapped her shoulder.

Kat turned around then let out a quick shriek. "Oh my gosh! Andy! What are you doing here?" said Kat hugging the boy she called Andy. He was handsome, with sparkling brown eyes. His slick hair hung down in his eyes, and he was wearing the Ravenclaw crest. "You're in Ravenclaw?"

He smiled then nodded. "Hi, James! Nice to see you again mate."

James smiled back then replied "Hey Andy! How's the school treating you?"

Andy smiled then said "Oh it has been great. Everyone is so nice here!" he looked around to Sirius, Lily and Remus then said "Hi, I'm Andy. I used to live next to Kat" he said shaking Sirius' and Remus' hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin" said Remus greeting Andy kindly.

"I'm Sirius" said Sirius taking his hand back from Andy moodily, for he still had his hand around Kat's shoulder.

Kat noticed this and pulled away from Andy saying "And this" she directed to Lily "is Lily Evans"

"Nice to meet you" he said to all of them, "Well I better get back to the Ravenclaws over there. I managed to make a few friends!" he turned to Kat then said "I'll see you later then? Bye you guys!"

Kat turned to watch him disappear into the crowd and Sirius moaned. "Isn't he great?" she said turning around to face them again. "He used to be the only one I'd hang out with when I was younger. Our families were the only two magical families for miles, so we did stuff together" she said thinking back to when she was younger. Kat looked around and noticed all of them except James was smirking. "Come on guys! He's a really nice guy! Come on, give him a chance!" she cried when Sirius grabbed his things which had fallen to the floor.

"Alright, enough already!" said Lily grabbing her things and turning to Kat. "We'll give him a chance, right guys?" Remus nodded but Sirius was a bit more hesitant. He didn't like the fact that an old friend of Kat's was joining the school. _At least he's not a Gryffindor _he thought looking away from Lily.

James looked down at his watch and sighed. "Sirius, Kat! We'll be late for Quidditch practice if we don't hurry!"

Kat looked around gleefully "Well that won't be a problem considering _you're captain!_" she laughed while everyone around her joined in.

Looking up through her bright and exuberant eyes, a sunset was setting through the cracks between the trees. She was flying. With the breeze blowing through her hair, she felt like she was floating on the clouds with happiness and joy flowing through her until-

"Hey Flame!" yelled a voice from below. "Get down here we're about to start practice"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" bellowed Kat wishing there had been a 'Do not Disturb' sign on her broom.

Once her feet were planted safely on the ground she noticed the whole team huddled in a group. They were obviously waiting for her. "Sorry guys" she said as James walked on to the middle of the pitch.

"Okay team" he said picking up his broom in his hand. "I'm glad to see you all back here safe and sound" he looked over to Kat then to Sirius and continued "Now we have a long way ahead of us, so" he said proudly "let's win this thing!"

The team roared and cheered. Normally James would make a quick speech then bounce straight into the air for practice routines, but this practice was different. He walked straight over to Kat and Sirius and said before taking lift off "This year is going to be different. We are going to switch it up a bit and I don't know if the rest of the team will agree on it. I need your support" Kat and Sirius nodded then flew up into the air following James' suit.

The Quidditch practice ended superbly, with loads of great saves by Brit MacArthur. Kat and Sirius had done a fantastic job in shooting for the goals, but their keeper was excellent. He had saved all of them except for one, where Kat was thrown off her broom. Her broom spinning wildly hit the quaffle sending it straight through one of the goal hoops. James had seen this and asked Kat how she had done it, but she had no answer. She knew perfectly well that it was a mistake, but she didn't want to admit that to James.

As they were walking down to the castle Kat saw Lily running out of the castle wildly. "Kat!" she screamed holding her chest "Kat!" she said now coming to a halt in front of Katini. "Your brother" she said trying to keep her breath. "in the common room waiting for you" she said steadily "He needs to tell you something" she said cautiously "related to your parents"

Kat was startled then ran past James, Sirius and Lily to the Gryffindor common room. _Why would Dumbledore let Simon in here? He knows what trouble he can create!_ Thought Kat furiously as she ran past Professors McGonagall, Stalin, and Michaels who were apparently having a very nice chat. "

Once she got to the portrait hall, the Fat Lady smiled and said "No need to give me a password my dear. Your friend Lily said you would be coming up to see a family member" She swung open to reveal the portrait hall and Kat walked through until she reached the Gryffindor common room.

There stood her older brother Simon staring blankly into the fire. When she entered the room every person in the common room turned to look at her. Then Simon turned too, finding her red nails in an instant. "All of you" he said directing to everyone in the common room "Away with you". Everyone in the common room immediately stood up and exited the room without a single argument. It was obvious he had made a very poor first impression.

"What do you want, Simon" said Kat taking dislike to saying her brothers name.

"I just wanted to see how you were. You haven't been in contact with me for a year" said Simon taking a step closer to Kat then sitting on the cushioned armchair on his left.

"Well that's how I like it" she said taking the seat opposite him. "Anyway" she said looking up into those dull, sullen, eyes. "It works well that way doesn't it?"

Simon looked mad, not just because she hadn't talked to him forever, but because she was being rude t him for no reason. "Kat, I came here to talk to you about our parents will" She looked up startled, for they had never been able to recover it since their deaths "They left everything to you" he said looking down at the floor.

"Everything?"

"Everything, except one item" he said taking a small sack out of his pocket. "They left this charm necklace for me" he said lifting it up towards the light. "It is the locket they wore that told them you were safe everyday when they were on their journeys. They said it would help me. I just wanted to get your permission for me to wear it. I mean it has your bond of trust in it"

"Simon" she said her fingernails now pink "I believe that you need to wear this necklace, for it will help you live your life. I want you to hold on to some part of me, but not for you to order me around like some house elf. Wear it" she said grabbing it from his hand and putting it around his neck.

Simon looked up at her and smiled. "I can feel your happiness" he said flowing with joy. "Thanks Kat. I'll miss you"

Simon walked out of the common room without another word. Kat loved her brother, but living with him for twelve years taught her that there were some times when she didn't need him around; like tonight for instance until he told her what was in the will.

Lily came running into the portrait hall, with James, Sirius and Remus following. "What was all that about?" Remus asked confusedly

"Oh" she said talking a couple steps toward the girls dormitory " It was nothing but my brother"


	4. The World Beyond

The next weekend was to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Kat and Lily had decided to go with James, Sirius and Remus on one condition. They would all go and visit Kat's home, mainly for her to gather her belongings. She hadn't gone to her house in a year and wanted to see what had changed.

Kat woke up on Saturday morning with apprehension. Lily had decided to sleep in her old dorm last night, so Kat had some company. She was so excited to go to Hogsmeade, but wasn't so sure on if she wanted to visit her home. She knew the house elf Melody would wonder why she hadn't come home in over a year, but she needn't worry, for her friends were going with her and they could help her in she needed them to.

Katini looked over at Lily's bed to find in unoccupied and wondered where she had been, but the moment Kat looked over her shoulder she spotted Lily looking at something out the window. "Lils?" said Kat getting out of bed and walking over to Lily

"Kat" she said staring outside at the grounds "There's something out there" she turned to face Kat with one single turn noticing that she too was still wearing her dressing gown. "I saw a boy change into a . . . thing" she said looking back down at the grounds where a boy around their age lay.

At the moment Lily said this two very good looking boys, and one short and stout boy came running out of the castle dragging the one boy by the arms and legs into the castle. "Lily, did you see what he turned into?" Kat said walking back over to her bed getting unchanged.

"I'm not quite sure what it was" Lily said getting dressed just as Kat had just done. "I saw him or" she hesitated for a moment "it transform, but I never really saw what it was"

"Alright" said Kat brushing out her hair and putting on her shoes "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" she said walking out of the girl's dormitory and down to the common room.

Lily took a seat on a cushioned armchair then said "I wonder how long the boys will be. They said to meet them here at nine and it is nine thirty"

Kat took the seat next to Lily and started into the flames coming from the fire. "I wonder if they need help getting up" said Kat her finger nails turning orange.

Lily looked at her in surprise then shook her head. "I'm not going up there. I've told you before that I would not go up there. You can go, but I won't!" she stated plainly shoving a book into her bag.

Kat just smiled then said "Fine" she stood up from her seat then continued "I'll be right back" she said making her way up to the boys dormitory. She knocked on the door before entering, only to find three boys fully dressed hovered over a sickly looking one. Kat gave out a small shriek from shock then ran over to the four. "What happened to Remus?" she said looking from James, to Sirius then to Peter.

James looked quickly to Remus then apprehensively turned to face Kat "He just had a bad night" he said taking a good look at Kat. She too was looking apprehensive. Why was that?

Sirius looked from Remus then to Kat saying "He had a couple nightmares and woke us up. He couldn't fall asleep last night."

Kat walked up to Remus and pushed his head to one side then gave out a yell. "James" she said looking sternly at her cousin. "If he just had a bad nights sleep, then _why_ does he have a cut on his forehead?"

Remus did have a very large cut on his forehead from the night before. He looked like he had just come from a large wrestling match with a hippogriff, and the hippogriff had won. James didn't know what to do. He was to tell Kat or not, but would Remus be upset? And would she tell Lily? He looked over to Sirius and Peter then beckoned them to come with him to a far away corner, while Kat was cleaning up the bleeding mess on Remus' forehead.

"Padfoot! What should we do!" James said passing. He turned on his heal looking at Sirius directly in the eye. "We have to tell her. It's that plain and simple, we have to tell her about Remus."

Sirius looked stunned. He was worried if Remus would be upset if they tell Kat. But right now they had to. It was the only choice. Sirius lifted his head to James then nodded. "It is the only choice we have" he said looking back at Remus. Peter nodded as James led the way back to Kat.

Kat now had a bandage around Remus' head and he seemed to be waking up. "Remus" said James looking at his friend cautiously. "I have to tell her, she knows too much"

Remus who seemed to achieve consciousness nodded his head somberly. He didn't look well, but with some Pepper up Potion, he would be fine.

Kat who was now very confused looked at her messy haired cousin questioningly. James looked back at her and started to worry on how she would take this. He, Remus, and the other two Marauders never wanted Kat or Lily to know about this, for they didn't want their lives to be in danger. But just like Sirius had said, he had no choice but to tell her.

"Kat" said James as Remus sat up from his bed dunking down a large dose of Pepper up Potion. "Remus is a" he said cautiously "werewolf".

Kat was amazed that these four devilish little tricksters' could have held on to a secret for that long. Kat just shook her head and smiled. "At least I know what Lily was talking about this morning" she said looking up at the four boys. "She saw you transform, but she didn't know who you were"

James was happy that Kat didn't take this as hard as he had done. He had thrown a fit and flung his desk out of his window when Remus originally told him. But Kat was special in this way. She knew when to freak out and when to be cool. She has so many things happening in her own life, that she could stay calm in a situation like this. But right now James had the feeling Kat was going to waltz down the stairs and tell Lily what she had discovered about her friend Remus. "Kat" he said sternly, Sirius walking in front of the door to keep Kat from getting down stairs. "You can't tell Lily this"

Kat looked up from Remus who nodded to James. "What to you mean I can't tell Lily?"

James was startled, in the fact that Lily and Kat hold so many secrets within each other. "Kat" he said warningly "You can't tell Lily, because she would go straight to Dumbledore and then he would know that we are unregistered animagus'" he said walking around Remus' bed and finally reaching Kat.

There was a defining silence following this. Kat was watching James, and James doing the same towards Kat. Sirius was looking at the two in concentration. "Kat" he said as she turned her head towards him. "Promise us that you wont tell Lily" said Sirius breaking the silence

"Or Dumbledore for that matter" said Remus talking for the first time.

"Remus I will keep your secret in my heart for as long as I live" said Kat walking over to the door and pushing Sirius away. "I won't tell Lily" she said as James gave her a warningly look "or Dumbledore. Now hurry up! We need to get going to Hogsmeade"

Kat flung the door shut as Sirius ran over to Remus "Sorry mate, we had no other choice but to tell her"

James walked over to Remus then asked "Hey" he said facing Remus "Why were you in the grounds this morning anyway? I thought the Womping Willow was where you transform"

Remus looked down at his feet wondering if he had permission to go into the Womping Willow. "Well" he said looking over at James curiously. "I still haven't gotten permission from Dumbl-"

"REMUS!" roared Sirius "You can not tell Dumbledore!"

"Sirius calm down I'd only be telling him about my transfigurations, not about you guys being unregistered animagus'" He stood up and gathered a bag for Hogsmeade. Peter tried to stop him from going, but failed. "Peter I'm going to Hogsmeade no matter what. Even if I had a broken leg, I would still go to Hogsmeade!"

By the time they reached the girls they were both talking feverishly about how stupid the boys were. Kat had told Lily that they were playing a game of exploding snap and lost track of time. Remus had taken off his bandage and covered up his scratch with a quick healing spell his mother had taught him in case of an emergency. Sirius was wearing a cloak that matched his eyes perfectly, and James looked as messy and confused as always.

Kat smirked as she saw the four boys appear and pointed Lily to their direction. "Finally" Lily said grabbing her cloak and her schoolbag. "I thought you were never going to come down. Come on lets go. We have to visit Kat's home remember?"

Kat frowned. This was the first time in ten minutes she had the thought of her home in her mind. "Thanks Lil" Kat said as she got an inquiring look from Lily. "I had finally gotten the thought of my home out of my head before you come with it bursting into my imagination again"

James and Sirius laughed, but Remus still exhausted from the night just yawned. Peter by this time had walked away and gone to bed once more for he was watching Remus all night.

James led the group down to the Entrance Hall and down the path to Hogsmeade. He was tired just as Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been, but he had enough strength to lead the group to Hogsmeade. But when he saw Honeydukes he collapsed. Kat and Lily took no notice of this, but continued leading the group into Honeydukes. Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, grabbed James' cloak and dragged him into Honeydukes finally sitting him down on a chair.

"What was all that about?" said Remus as Kat and Lily walked back to the table carrying five butterbeer's.

James grabbed one of the butterbeers and gulped it down. He looked up as Remus was handed a butterbeer then smiled. "What? I've been living in my house all summer without the pleasure of coming here. You have probably come here loads of times during the summer, as for me, I haven't been here since our last weekend to Hogsmeade"

Kat smirked. "You got that wrong James" he looked up at her "I haven't been here either, but I wasn't the one falling on the ground the moment they saw Honeydukes"

Everyone laughed. They knew Kat could be tough but today she was abnormal. Maybe it was the fact that she had to go to her home. And for her that could mean going to a funeral.

Kat was looking straight into her butterbeer, stirring the spoon slowly around it. "When" she said watching the foam slowly shrink in her cup "do you think we should go to my home" Kat said waiting a second before she said home, for that place had never felt like home to her. James' house was where she belonged.

James was wondering the same thing for he, Sirius and Remus had finished their butterbeers and they were waiting for something to happen. "How about after we're done here?"

Kat nodded and stood up. "Well" she looked over to Lily who looked startled "should we go now then?"

Everyone was ready for Kat except Sirius. He had the fortunate event of not being around when she went to her home. Remus had gone the earlier year with James and Lily when Sirius had to go to a party his mother was hosting.

They walked out of Honeydukes and followed the road down until there was a small ledge where Kat whispered "Give me the path to Flame Manor".

Immediately following this a door appeared. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius followed Kat through the door which disappeared once they passed through it. They seemed to be on a dark alley way with a small single light at a house in the far distance. "Melody is expecting me, I see" mumbled Kat as she walked up the alleyway with James at her right.

"Hmm?" he mumbled to her elaborately

"No one except my house elf" Kat said reaching the spot in which she could leap pulling her friends along with her. But she couldn't. Sirius and Remus still didn't know that she was and Elemental, so she couldn't have the wind help her to get there faster. She didn't even know if the wind would help her.

There was one time in her life where she was one with the wind, but didn't realize she could control it then. She felt like she would fall into its path again tonight but . . .

Kat was walking with her best friends and felt like the road could last forever, but in one single sweep the wind lifted them off the ground and they landed at the doorstep of Flame Manor.

Sirius started on Kat saying "What was that? Is your street enchanted? What is up with this place?"

Kat wasn't paying attention, but she was rather admiring the house. She knew it would be her last time coming here and wanted to make a mental picture.

There was a small wooden fence around the home and large rose bushes along the walkway. The house was navy blue with a tint of black, but the walls inside the house were yellow, except for one room which had black walls and a Gryffindor flag hanging on one side of the window.

Kat nocked on the tall wooden door and a house elf the size of a small dresser answered. "Oh mistress!" she exclaimed dragging Kat in by the sleeve "Oh mistress! How I have waited your return. Would you like anything? Why have you been gone for so long? Who are they?"

"Melody" Kat said pushing the elf back into a chair in the dinning room "Go and clean the kitchen. Make us a pot of hot cocoa and don't ask anymore questions"

Melody walked away still looking anxiously at Kat and the group that followed her. She forgot how large this house was and wondered what her room looked like, and where was that necklace?

She walked around a corner and trotted up a flight of stairs and finally reached the dark black room covered with Gryffindor objects. She flung herself into the room and reached for the light. The room looked bland, nothing like she remembered. There was a small box on the nightstand next to her bed that was covered with what looked like letters from friends. She walked over to them, then lifted up the box which revealed a small locket.

Kat had received a locket from her grandmother two years ago, before she went off looking for some book with secret signs that reveal a way into the past, but she had never worn it. She opened the locket which revealed the small charm she had received from her parents the night of her birthday. That charm was cold and dull, but when her parents were alive it was glowing and warm. It gave her the feeling of warmth every time she wore it. She put the locket around her neck and watched as the charm glowed red and warmth ran through her body. _My parents are always alive _she thought_ they live within my heart._

Kat rummaged around her room and was able to find her favorite purse. She was lucky to have that. It was her mothers and she desperately wanted to find it when she was there. And there she was holding the small black purse, and wearing her grandmothers locket, happiness running through her.

Kat walked over to her closet which revealed loads of cloaks with a small scrawny elf crying in the corner. "Piki?" said Kat as the elf turned her head "Piki!"

"Mistress! Mistress!" said the elf called Piki. She was wearing an old smock which looked like it had a picture of herself and Kat. She had a handkerchief in her hand and a small sock in the other. Piki came running at Kat then squeezed her. "Mistress, why has it been so long?"

Kat released herself from Piki's grip and looked along the back of the closet until she found it. "Piki, I've been gone for school. I know it has been long and I can't do anything but say I'm sorry" she tuned to Piki and handed her a small hat.

Piki looked stunned and refused to accept it. "Mistress, I will not leave this household. I love you too much. I do not want to be a free elf, let me stay" She curled the hat back into Kat's hand walking towards the door.

"Piki" Kat walked over to the elf then hugged her tightly "I thought you would want to leave by now. That is why I gave you that hat. Please stay; I don't want you to go."

Piki gave a small nod then wandered out the door. "Mistress, I will keep your guest happy" She turned on her heal and headed towards the Kitchen when she was joined by Melody who smiled at Kat then followed Piki into the Kitchen.

_Time to see if my dear grandmother was as crazy as I've heard _thought Kat walking over to her closet once more. She looked beyond the clothes and examined two wooden doors with a metal shield across the door handles. That shield had a small opening and when opened a place for a locket was placed. Suddenly realizing what she had to do, Kat picked up the locket lying against her chest, opened it and placed it where a locket belonged.

A bright blue light came out of nowhere and a voice issued from the opening. "Katini Flame"

Kat was startled and didn't know weather to answer or not. "Yes" she said worryingly

"You have been chosen for a long quest that lies before you. It is the same quest your grandmother failed to succeed" There was a long pause as if a moment of silence was laid for Kat's grandmother. "She has disappeared among the world trying to succeed in this quest, but her life is getting shorter by the second" the light changed to orange then the voice continued a bit more casually. "The World of Beyond has given you the quest of finding the book Secrets Within. Only then will you be able to discover the World Beyond and be able to help your parents"

"My parents? But they're dead aren't they"

"No Katini. Now this is your only chance to help them out of their misery. Find out the secret within this locket in the book. You need to or your parents will suffer forever. Good luck Katini Flame."

The voice died and Kat was mesmerized by these words. It was a miracle for a path to be hidden in her closet. "Wow" said Kat seizing the locket out of it's place. "My parents are alive and _I_ need to find Secrets Within" she said dreamily. She looked to the door, her vision coming out of focus. "Lily" she said "Help"

She was falling, down onto a hard cold floor. Lily was running towards her calling for James. She knew something was wrong. There they were all four of them running down the long hallway that lead to Kat. She was looking at them with a blank face. "Help me" she said as they all came to a halt, James down at her side, with Lily looking over her.

James was calling for her, but Kat was too weak to respond. She was gone in her own world. Then suddenly, everything went dark.


	5. Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owes everything to the Harry Potter series. All I own is the plot to this story. **

"What a strange day" said James in a far away corner talking to Sirius, Remus and Lily. "Kat ends up fainting in her bedroom, and her house elf's keep badgering us about her life"

Kat was awake, living, breathing. She was so confused. _My parents are alive, Secrets Within_ kept running through her mind and James had said she fainted. Probably from shock.

"Today _has_ been strange" said Lily in the same distant corner "Kat was holding this locket when she fainted. Do you know what it means to her?"

James let out a small gasp. "That was my grandmothers. My crazy grandmother's" he mumbled.

Sirius was sitting alone in a far corned looking out the window hugging Kat's purse she was carrying earlier. "Lily?" he said staring at the beautiful sky out the window. "Do you know if Kat has ever liked me?"

Lily was startled, but didn't know if she could trust Sirius. "Well" she said walking over to him, and sitting in the chair across from him. "She did like you up to that evil trick you guys did to us"

Sirius sighed, then walked over to Kat and placed the purse back in her hand. Kat quickly closed her eyes and lay motionless once more. Lily placed the locket back into Kats hand then walked over to James.

Kat rolled over on to her side to face her friends. "KAT!" yelled Remus who was sitting across from her making sure she was still breathing. "Your awake! Guys she's awake!"

Sirius came running over to Kat and looked at her in relief. "Kat" he said as Lily and James came running over. "What? How did you? Are you okay?"

"Sirius" said James grabbing Sirius back from Kat "I think she will need some rest before you go off and attack her"

Kat sat up and Remus and Lily backed away from her slightly. James went to her kitchen and filled a cup of water. "Give me that" Kat said taking the glass from James. She looked up into her friends eyes, as they were waiting for her to say something. "What?" she said staring at James a second longer then the rest of the group.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know" she said painfully as she clutched her elbow. Then it all came running back into her head. _Secrets Within, parents alive, locket, wall. _"JAMES!" she screamed staring up into his eyes.

He practically lept up from the couch and dragged her up with him. "What? What Kat? Why did you-"

"My parents are alive!"

Lily looked over to Remus, then said "Kat" she walked over to Kat and sat down next to her. "Your parents are dead. They died years ago"

"NO!" she said grabbing her cousin by the arm and dragging him up to her room. Once she managed to reach her room, she felt slightly dizzy again. "Hold on James. Wait for the others"

In less then thirty seconds the others came up to Kats room and nocked. "What are you doing Kat?" said Sirius looking from Kat to the bed next to her. "You shouldn't be up and about!"

"I agree with Sirius, Kat" said James before Kat rummaged through her closet finding the small plaque that her locket fit into.

"Watch this" she said opening the locket and placing it in the whole.

The same strange blue light appeared once more and the familiar voice echoed through the house. "Katini Flame" said the voice once more, but louder and stricter. "You have not completed your task. Why are you here?"

"Please tell my friends what you told me about my parents" she said staring at them all who looked as if _they_ were going to faint this time.

"You parents are alive. James Potter, your aunt and uncle are alive, but lost in a different world. Is that all then?" Kat nodded as the voice issued "Then goodbye"

Kat reached out for the locket and felt Sirius grab her by the arm. "Get in that bed NOW!" he was stern and very annoyed that she wasn't going to lie down.

James looked as if he would fall, but Remus stood carefully behind him, waiting for the fall. "I'm so sorry Kat, for not believing in you" he added as she gave him a glare.

"Yeah well" she said picking up her locket which had fallen to the ground. "Next time you need to believe me, and not think I am a complete nutter!"

"What were you doing in your closet anyway?" Lily asked finding a great shirt that would look great on her.

Sirius was still gesturing Kat to sit down, and she was ignoring him. "I was looking for that plaque. James our grandmother isn't as crazy as we thought she is and I still can't believe I was chosen to find . . ." she trailed off walking around in a circle.

"KAT! SIT DOWN NOW! YOU ARE STILL NOT WELL!" Sirius roared. He looked around at Kat and lowered his head. He had never in his life, raised his voice against a girl; especially raising his voice for her protection.

Kat whipped around and caught Sirius' eye before he lowered his head. She looked over to James and Lily, for consolation, but none came. "Sirius" she said walking over to him and joining him on the bed. "I'll rest once we get back to Hogwarts. I still have to grab a couple things then we can go. I just have to say goodbye to Piki, and tell her I'll be here over the holidays" she turned now to Remus and grabbed Sirius' arm. "Come on! Let's go and I'll rest!"

Kat and the rest of them, gathered a couple of her items then headed out the door. "Okay. I have a port key to get us back to Hogsmeade and it leaves in ten seconds. So grab on!" Everyone reached forward and put one finger on the small shoe Kat was carrying. Kat suddenly felt the unfamiliar sensation of traveling throughout the world. It was like a hook was placed behind her navel and it was leading her way.

Suddenly Kat fell off the port key and landed on the ground with a loud bump. Lily and Remus landed down next to her, but James and Sirius landed down safely. It was obvious that they had had a lot of experiences relating to port keys.

"Before we go up to the castle, I think we should go and grab a butterbeer. Anyone with me?" said Remus walking over to Kat and putting an arm around her shoulder. She pushed it off but nodded.

Once they were all in Honeydukes, they started searching for a table. The one table that was open had one other person at the table. She was a seventh year girl in Gryffindor, but she was new. She didn't have a lot of friends and she was smart, just like the rest of them.

"Should we go and sit over there?" Remus asked his gaze leading to a pack of Hufflepuff and Slytherins kids.

"Are you dense?" said Sirius walking over to Remus and smacking the top of his head.

"Remus, the only spot is next to Danielle Waters" Lily said grabbing Kats hand and dragging her over to where Danielle was sitting. She looked up at the sound of new voices and immediately put her nose back in her book.

"Hello Danielle" Kat said to her while she closed her book and looked back up and Lily and Kat.

"Hello Kat, Lily" Danielle said turning her head towards the other three who were still deciding if it was a good thing to come over or not. "Are they going to join us?" she said turning her head away from the boys.

"Um" said Kat ordering seven butterbeers from the waitress. "well they like to. . . how to describe them . . well they like to flirt with us!"

"And from what I heard" Danielle said "James Potter has been all over you, and Sirius Black will literally die for you!"

Kat and Lily blushed slightly before Lily spoke. "Yeah well, Remus has been all over you since the first time he saw you at the school feast".

Just as Lily finished speaking, the three boys traveled over and placed themselves at the opposite end of the table. James was still staring at Kat with a worried expression and Sirius was drinking one of the butterbeers that had been placed on the table. "So" said James "Are you guys ready for the quiditch match coming up?"

Danielle looked up and caught Remus' eye then nodded. "My father used to be a wonderful quiditch player. But that was before he, well . . . "

She stopped suddenly then grabbed her things from the floor. "Well" Danielle said. "I'd better be going. Cya!"

"Danielle wait" Sirius said causing her to stop in her tracks. "Go to the Gryffindor common room, tonight at eleven thirty. You and Lily do the same Kat"

Kat and Lily had stood up and placed money on the table then followed Danielle out. It was obvious that Danielle was going to be a good friend of theirs. "Will do" Kat said grabbing her bag and heading off towards the castle with Danielle and Lily.

That night Lily, Danielle and Kat got to know each other very well. It was like they became immediate sisters. It was eleven twenty-five and they needed to be down stairs in five minutes.

Danielle had been talking with Lily and Kat all day and they decided that they would offer her a spot in their friendship. She immediately accepted. But now, they needed to be down stairs in five minutes and Danielle and Kat weren't ready. "Where is my shoe!" yelled Kat throwing her clothes all over the room.

"It is right here with your pants Danielle" said Lily rummaging over in a corner of unknown items.

"Thanks Lil." Kat and Danielle said together.

"Well time to face the facts. Let's get down stairs" said Lily walking down through her dormitory and down the steps.

They came into the room with shouts of laughter. Sirius was dancing on the table singing a song with an easy tune to remember. "What on earth is wrong with you Sirius?" Kat said walking over to the laughing boys and sitting next to James on the couch.

"Hey! That was my seat!" Sirius said jumping off the table and pushing Kat off the couch.

"Watch it Sirius" Lily said taking a seat across from Remus, and Danielle the one across from James. Kat sat on the floor leaning against the wall smirking at Sirius.

"So" Danielle said staring at Remus a second longer then she needed to. "What are we going to do?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" roared James sending Remus off the couch and on to the floor with a loud bang.

"James!" Kat said helping Remus up on to the couch again. "Okay, so who will start?"

"Kat" James said smirking "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you dated Snape in out second year?" he held up a small vile then shook it. It contained veritaserum.

"NO! Ew! Gross!" she said grabbing at her locket laughing harder then ever.

"James" Danielle said staring straight into his eye. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said cheekishly.

"I dare you to dance in the middle of the great hall tomorrow when Dumbledore is present"

"EVIL!" he shouted making Lily jump once more.

"Good one Danielle" Sirius said turning her direction to Lily. "Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever, ever, ever liked James Potter?" he said grabbing the small vile and holding it up to Lily's face.

"No" she said turning away quickly.

"Grab her!" Kat yelled making Lily fall flat against the floor, the chair toppling over her. James and Sirius were holding her down, while Kat opened the vile. "Danielle open her mouth!" Kat said quickly to Danielle, who came over and did it immediately.

Lily by this time had screamed several times and was forced to shut up by a silencing spell Remus had put on her. Kat dropped two drops into Lily's mouth before she asked the question again. "Have you ever liked James Potter?"

"Once" Lily yelled making them jump off her and walk to the other side of the room. "First year, first time I was asked out by him"

James walked around the room, then turned back to Remus. Remus stared at James for what seemed like a minute before saying "James"

"What Remus?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss" he paused for a moment looking over at Lily "Lily Evans for one minute straight."

"Passionately!" said Sirius joining in on the dare.

"No Sirius" Remus said looking back over to Lily, who was as white as a ghost. "They can decide how they want to kiss each other, but you guys can have some privacy by going up to the boy's dorm. No one is in there"

James, excited, grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her up into his dormitory. "Start now!" they herd Sirius yell up the stairs.

Lily was looking out the window, but James was getting anxious. He grabbed her by the waist and looked down into her beautiful emerald eyes. "We didn't get to kiss, in that hallway, but now we do" he said leaning in closer barley touching her lips.

"James, I have to tell you som-" she was cut off by the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life. It was the only kiss she had ever had, but it was like a magical bomb went off inside her head. She loved the way he ran his hand through her hair, but something was telling her to stop. But she didn't want to. She wanted him to kiss her, but then she didn't. _What am I telling myself? _She thought as James pulled her in closer to him. _I like James, he is so gorgeous when he is defending me. WAIT! STOP THINKING THIS LILY! HE IS NOT RIGHT FOR YOU!_ _Oh yes he is! _ She thought placing a hand behind his head as if telling him it was alright and she wouldn't kill him after this.

"TIME!" Sirius yelled up the stairs and James and Lily didn't stop. They were snogging each other senseless and after thirty seconds more, Lily pulled away.

There was an awkward silence in where Lily stared up into James' face, and James fixed his shirt. It had been put on an awkward angle and he needed to look decent before he went down. To stop the silence James walked up to Lily and kissed her quickly before saying. "Come on, if we stay up here, they'll be thinking, well you know"

Lily felt wrong. She was angry that she kissed James for the first time on a dare, and that he kissed her with a meaning. She walked up to James then smacked his face with all of the force she had left in her arm, then she stormed out of the room.

James followed Lily down the steps into the common room, with loud cat whistles coming from Sirius and Kat. "You finally got what you wanted!" Sirius said clapping James on the back.

"Sirius" Lily said "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Kat in the hallway, which causes you and her to have a detention together where you learn to get to know each other"

"Your on" he said glancing over at Kat who stood up and stormed up the steps. "Remus, come with me I need to check on some homework" They both stood up and headed to their dorm and Danielle waltz up to her room relieved she didn't have to do what Lily did.

"So" James said walking over to Lily and sitting down next to her. "What did you want to tell me before we"

"Kissed?" said Lily as James nodded. "I wanted to tell you off for bringing me up there, but now-"

"WHAT!" James said sitting up and turning over to Lily surprisingly. "You enjoyed our kiss?"

"Define enjoyed" Lily said standing up and heading over to the passage that takes her to her dorm.

"You liked it!" James said happily "Does that mean you will go out with me?"

"Potter!" she said coming over to him getting ready to slap him. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Yes" he said standing up, leading her to the same passage she was just on. "So will you?"

"NO!" Lily roared in his face. "You think one kiss would have changed my views on you and your thick headed ego?"

" I'll keep trying then" he said kissing Lily on the cheek "Good night"

"Night Potter" she said walking out of the common room and into her dorm. She waltzed over to her bedroom, shut the door and fell onto her bed.

**Lily POV**

I woke up the next day with a thrilling sensation. I had kissed James Potter, the amazing, yet arrogant James Potter. I remember it perfectly. He had pulled me into the kiss with such force I had to give in. He ran his hair through my hair, and pulled me closer. I encouraged him, by placing my hand behind his neck. Sirius had called time, and we were still kissing. Not just kissing by now, but snogging. I, me, Lily Evans had kissed James Potter. Potter, why do I call him Potter anyway? James, Potter, I personally like James better, but I'm used to Potter.

I turned on my side noticing that the shower in the other room was on. The shower was running, and I could hear James singing. He was obviously waiting for the next moment to ask me out. I decided against that thought and stood up grabbing my clothes and getting changed.

I left the heads dorm awkwardly. I had head duties with James tonight and it was obvious that he was going to ask me out again. I'm not sure what to tell him, but I'll probably get mad at him again and decide against it.

I ran up to the girl's dorm and noticed Kat was in the shower. I looked around the room and was surprised to see that her bed was made. _She must be dreading the kiss with Sirius _I thought as I sat down on her bed.

The shower turned off and Kat came walking out looking at me furtively. "So" she said cheekily "How was my dear cousin of mine yesterday?"

Danielle had just woken up at this comment and went straight to it. "Did he make the first move? Or was it you?"

"Guys" I said getting off of Kat's bed. "Nothing happened. I didn't make the first move, and Potter was well, Potter"

"Oh" they both said at the same time.

"What's so 'oh'" I said walking over to the bathroom, brushing my hair with Kat's brush. I dropped the brush once I heard Kat's comment utterly ashamed.

"Well Lily" she said putting on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. "I had the feeling that well you and James were going to pair up. I mean you and him are really cute together"

I came walking back out of the bathroom and spotted Danielle looking great in a plaid skirt and a green top. "I don't think that will ever happen Kat" I said as Kat and Danielle followed me out of the room. "I mean, I like him a little, but I still don't know if I want to be in that kind of a relationship with him. He has girlfriends for two weeks before he ditches them. What if he is doing the same thing to me, and I don't have a clue"

"Lily" said Kat as we walked down the steps into the common room "He is my cousin, and if he did something like that to you I would seriously hex him until he "

" What would you hex me until?" said James followed by Remus, Sirius and Peter. James looked over at Lily and she looked down at her feet then glanced at him shyly, only to turn her head down again.

"Nothing James" said Danielle walking with Lily through the portrait hall.

"Ready for your dance?" Kat said to James swiftly

"Ready for your kiss?" he said back to her matter-or-factly.

Kat groaned as she was left alone in the middle of a hallway, with Sirius.

Kat was now left alone in a hallway with Sirius right in front of McGonagall's office.

Sirius was walking towards her as if he was saying 'Time for your kiss Kat'. It was a bet Kat just a bet. He knocked on McGonagall's door before pulling Kat into a deep and passionate kiss.

_Oh my Gosh! I am kissing Sirius Black. The very good looking Sirius Black, the one I have a crush on! _ Kat thought as she ran a hand through his hair and he placed his hand around the neck of Kat's back.

This one moment seemed to last a life time before McGonagall opened the door and threw her papers into the air. "Mr. Black, Ms. Flame. You both will have detention with me tonight. You will be cleaning the trophies in the trophy room. Get ready for some work" she flung the door shut and headed to the Great Hall.

Kat was feeling slightly dizzy. _If Sirius asks me out right now, I'd probably fall all over him. Oh my, isn't he so great. _Kat thought to herself

Sirius turned around and started walking towards the great hall before he said "I'm sorry" He looked down at the floor, then suddenly lifted his head. "I just hope you weren't mad at me for doing this so-"

Sirius was cut off by Kat running over to him a falling down on him hard. "Sirius" she said lifting her head towards his eyes. "I am not mad at you. I just hope you will go out me?" She said

Sirius picked her up and grabbed her by the waist. "what is this? Katini Waters asking me out?" Kat smirked and Sirius smiled "Well, I accept" he said as he kissed her softly entwining their hands.

"We can't tell the others" she said quickly walking in front of Sirius and stopping him in his tracks. "I don't want them to have the satisfaction that we kissed, and ended up dating because of a dare. Which was a very stupid one by the way"

"Fine" he said releasing her hand. "Just look mad when you enter the hall"

"Fine" she said looking strait into his eyes before she warned him "You just better be ready for the wrath of Katini Flame" she closed her eyes then looked to the door. "Anything mean I do to you now or anytime later today will all be an act okay? The only time I will be able to act how I really feel will probably when we are alone together"

"Which will be never? Correct?" Sirius said looking upset.

"Yeah pretty much" Kat said walking over to the great hall and opening the door. "Don't come in for ten seconds. Look pleased. I'm going to look malevolent."

"Right then" Sirius said as Kat walked- more like stormed into the great hall taking a seat next to Lily and Danielle.

James, Remus and Danielle snickered as they saw Kat's face. Lily, feeling her pain, just looked at Kat waiting for her to speak. "Sirius Black is the most idiotic foul git I will ever meet in my life time" Kat said grabbing a piece of toast and biting on the corner furiously.

"That bad huh?" James said snickering at his cousin.

"James" Lily said warningly. "Why don't you leave Kat alone?"

James smirked and looked towards the door as Sirius came walking in. James turned back to Kat then said "So . . ." he said as Kat took another bite of toast "Was he a good kisser or did he give you the worst kiss you have ever had in your lifetime?"

Kat looked up to her cousin and felt pure hate bubbling in her system. "James Potter, go rot in the deepest darkest pit belonging to Hades!"

Kat stormed up from the table bumping purposely into Sirius's shoulder. She smiled at him as she passed, while he raised his eyebrows tauntingly. Kat walked off towards the Charms classroom feeling extremely happy at the moment.

**Remus's POV**

I watched as Sirius came walking through doors to the Great Hall when Kat slammed into his arm. He came walking over to the table quite cheerfully. "That was wonderful"

"Yeah I bet it was" Lily said interrupting our conversation. "For you. Not for Kat"

"I don't know" Danielle said her eyes still on the door that Kat had just left through "I think she actually might like him"

James and I exchanged glances. "Nah" we both said looking over at Lily and Danielle who were having a intermit conversation.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them curious about their conversation.

"Nothing of your interest Lupin" Danielle said startling me

"Everything is of our importance" James said making Lily and Danielle to turn their heads towards him.

"This isn't Potter" Lily said standing up with Danielle and grabbing her book from the table.

"Or is it?" I said in a mischievous voice

Danielle giggled as Lily frowned. "Get off it Remus"

James and I watched as the girls left the table and left the great hall. "Bloody!" Sirius said snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Remus!"

I shook my head back into consienceness. "What?"

"You like Danielle!" James said proudly.

"What? No! No I don't" I said nervously

"Lies!" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Cut it out!" I said standing up from the table and gathering my books.

"Where are you going?" James asked as I stood up.

"To class!" I said making it sound like the most important thing in the world.

"Oy! Shoot!" Sirius said making James jump from the table and gather their books too quickly.

They started to run down the hall when Sirius tripped and fell. I laughed following them, and then stopped to help him up. "Thanks Moony"

"No problem, Padfoot!" I said helping him up from the floor as we chased after James who was halfway down the hall before he noticed that Sirius had fallen.

"What? Did you trip on your tail Sirius?" He yelled from the end of the hall.

"Shut up, Prongs" Sirius said as we reached James and headed into the classroom where Kat, Danielle and Lily already sat.


End file.
